A Beginning, Perhaps?
by Spare Teacup
Summary: Fanny and Henry Crawford's newly married life. How will they find happiness together? Just fluff I can't get enough of. It started out as a one-shot, now we have come to this. Fanny/Henry.
1. Just the Beginning

Sir Thomas has forced Fanny into marriage as he believed it to be advantageous to all parties involved. Fanny, distraught with Edmund's continued infatuation with Mary, is married rather numbly.

Henry looked up from his book, surprised to see a women in the room, and even more surprised to remember she was his wife.

 _I am married_ , he reminded himself. He stole another glance at the woman who managed to take his bachelor status. He never truly believed he would be a married man, yet here he was.

Fanny was busy with needlework. She had taken it upon herself to clothe every single tenant under the Crawford name. Finding food for the hungry and tending the ill, in two short weeks, Fanny had established herself as more of a mother than a mistress of Everingham.

 _She is mine at last_ , Henry tried the thought. It did not feel right however. Yes, Fanny was married to him at long last. Yes, he was her protector and guardian. Yet, she did not belong to him.

They had yet to consummate their marriage. Henry was sick with impatience, but he would not have Fanny if she did not want to. After their marriage, Henry took Fanny to Everingham immediately, hoping to take her away from such condescending environment. Unfortunately, he had to remove himself to London immediately for business, postponing their honeymoon to Bath. He had returned five days prior, finding his wife settled and elbows deep in work that she could not possibly leave Everingham at the moment.

He was aware her uncle had pressured her into accepting him and that she was mending her wounds that her cousin had given her. Their courtship had served no other purpose than to plunge Henry Crawford deep in love with Fanny. She remained unaffected, even now as his wife. However, now he was cautious, almost shy, in his treatment of her. He allowed her to do as she wished, with no flirtations to make her uncomfortable. Watching her, he could see she was content as she was, so he made no attempts to pressure her. She seemed a bit happy even, especially when the neighborhood children brought her flowers. He found that he lived for her smiles now.

"I will be retiring now," Fanny stood, flexing her hand from the strain of needlework. She gave a slight nod and left the room before Henry could say a word.

She was most likely retiring to her own rooms. They were more like host and guest than husband and wife. Henry looked down at his book and realized he had been holding it upside down. With a sigh, Henry put down his book and took a candle to guide him to his room.

The house was dark and cold as he climbed slowly up the stairs. He was unhappy even though he had attained what he desired. So, why was he not happy? The howling wind that could be heard from outside seemed desperate to tell him what he was doing wrong.

His valet changed him into his night clothes, but he barely registered the man, he was so deep in thought. He wondered if perhaps he should have continued his flirtations with Fanny after they wed. In truth, Henry had wished for more from this marriage. What had he wished for? Fanny. But he had her. What more was there? Her affection?

Henry sat in his bed with his musing, when a clap of thunder startled him to the present. He looked to the large windows. They were closed, but the drapes were pulled back. Lightning flashed brightly before another tremendous thunderclap.

Henry moved to close the drapes, since his valet retired, when he heard a sound at the door.

"Who's there?" Henry stood.

A small figure entered his room and stepped gingerly into the candlelight.

"Fanny, are you alright?" Henry's shoulders relaxed when he recognized her.

"I-" she began. Lightning brightened the room and Henry could see her eyes widen and mouth open in fear.

She ran the distance between them before the bang of thunder exploded. Henry caught her in his arms and held her as the thunder rumbled away.

"Fanny, you are not afraid of storms are you?" Henry asked with a smirk.

She did not answer, just hid her face in the fabric on his chest.

They remained still, as another lightning flash lighted the room.

"Let me close the drapes," Henry detached her from his person to go close the drapes, thankfully, they were heavy and could hide the lightning from outside.

Henry turned back around to see Fanny sitting on his bed. She hugged herself, looking at nothing in particular.

When he approached, she turned her eyes to him. She reached out her arms to him.

This made Henry pause a moment, at least in his mind. The sight of Fanny reaching out to him voluntarily was something completely beyond his comprehension. It pulled at his heart a million times, so as that it was barely tolerable.

He took her in his arms once more as thunder rumbled. She was warm and smelled of sunshine and jasmine.

"Do you wish to stay with me tonight, Fanny?" She nodded her head against his chest.

He pulled her gently into bed, settling beside her. She turned to him and snuggled into him quickly when there was another thunder clap. He held her again, held her so close he thought he would melt into her.

He tried his best to not make any unwanted advances, but it was nearly impossible with her so close and so precious. He settled on patting her hair back, which she seemed to enjoy as she expressed with a sigh. Her eyes closed slowly and her breathing evened.

As she settled into sleep and the thunder rolled away, Henry found his answer. What he wanted, what would make him ultimately happy. If there could be thunderstorms every night and every day he should be very much happy the rest of his life.


	2. In Which Fanny is Discovered

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but after I reread it, I found I wanted to say a bit more.

* * *

Fanny turned up her face to the sunlight. The morning was crisp from last night's rain. On her arm was a basket of the repaired trousers and shirts promised to the the clergyman's wife, Mrs. Hawkins.

She enjoyed the company of Mrs. Hawkins, who was a simple woman with a large heart. She came to the house to welcome Fanny with her delicious bread and declared Fanny to be the most beautiful lady and completely natural for Mr. Crawford to fall in love with. She invited Fanny to visit her home after the weekly services. Mrs. Hawkins had showed Fanny the utmost attentions while at the same time being friendly and joyous with all the church members, introducing Fanny to them.

In her home, Mrs. Hawkins had provided refreshments and shared her various projects on how to help the community. Fanny immediately enlisted herself to help, gaining the respect, and ultimately because of her sweet temper, adoration of all the residents of the community. Together, Mrs. Hawkins and Fanny, collected items of clothing the tenant's wives could not finish during their long, laborious days, visited the sick, and baked bread for the hungry.

She was just approaching the Hawkins cottage when she heard a scream. It pierced through the air with the signature Mrs. Hawkins tone.

Fanny speed up her pace. She was well acquainted with Mrs. Hawkins calls in the short time she had resided in Everhelds. Her first on account of a bird flying into Mrs. Hawkins cottage. This one however, held a distinct panic that infected itself in Fanny's heart.

Without waiting for an invitation, Fanny ran round to the back of the cottage toward Mrs. Hawkins.

Upon arriving, Fanny assessed two things. Mr. Crawford in an unruly bunch on the ground, Mrs. Hawkins running toward him. Secondly, Mr. Crawford's stallion dangerously rearing near him.

Fanny put down her basket and hurried toward them.

"Calm, my love," She called out.

Mr. Crawford looked from his undignified position, trying to understand Fanny and what she had just said.

Fanny, however, was approaching the stallion.

"Be still," she told it in a soft yet firm voice. The great stallion backed away from her, uncertainty in its eye. As beautiful as he was, he was a new beast and this had been its first trip out of the training area with a rider.

"Fanny," Mr. Crawford warned, now in a sitting position.

"Shhh," she hushed gently. Weather to Mr. Crawford or the stallion, it was uncertain, but they both reacted.

"Come now, love," Fanny slowly neared the animal. "Has something frightened you?"

The horse snorted, but Fanny continued to get near, one hand reaching out. Henry was completely frightened for her, but any noise from him could spook the beast all over again.

Fanny continued whispering nonsense to the animal until at last, she touched him. He allowed her to pet him gently and compliment him.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to stand, feeling the aches all over his body from his fall. He watched Fanny in fascination as the huge beast fell for her touch and voice. She looked small and delicate beside of the large, muscular stallion, but she stood with him, showing no fear, but just gentle companionship. A young man was called on to take the horse back to the Crawford stables, when it had calmed enough.

It was until then that Fanny turned her attention to Mr. Crawford. He was standing rather lopsided with a completely sheepish look on his face.

"Well, help him, Fanny!" Mrs. Hawkins broke the silence. "Your husband would not let me touch him."

Fanny finally stirred by the call of duty and went to Mr. Crawford. With the help of another passing young man, Mr. Crawford finally sank into a soft chair in Mrs. Hawkins parlor.

"How very unlike you, Mr. Crawford, to fall from your horse, although, I must say, it was a grandiose event even if your landing needs work." Mrs. Hawkins fluttered about collecting pillows for Mr. Crawford's comfort.

"I'll be sure to practice, Mrs. Hawkins," Mr. Crawford muttered, moving around to find comfort somewhere he was not bruised.

"And you, Mrs. Crawford," Fanny blinked at the unfamiliar name, but continued to clean Mr. Crawford's bloodied hand. "You dismissed your husband and regarded the horse as more important. Ah, the lads have called the doctor, he is on his way here."

"I am completely healthy madam, exempting minor bruises and cuts." Mr. Crawford argued. "And as for Fanny, she was right to go after the beast or it might have ran away and it was such an expensive horse."

Fanny colored at both Mrs. Hawkins' accusations and Mr. Crawford's defense.

"What does it matter now, the deeds have been done," Mrs. Hawkins waved away the argument. "Anyhow, Mrs. Crawford, as I was trying to ask Mr. Crawford when he interrupted me with his accident, how did the previous night fair?"

Both Fanny and Mr. Crawford froze.

"Come now, Mrs. Crawford, you came to me and I gave you advice. Did you and Mr. Crawford spend the night together?"

Fanny's pale blush turned into bright red. She did not look up from cleaning Mr. Crawford's hand.

"Advice?" Mr. Crawford sputtered. "Was … last night, planned?"

"Mr. Crawford," Mrs. Hawkins crossed her arms. "You cannot tell me a learned man, such as yourself, cannot see right through a woman's nocturnal schemes. Why that is the oldest, most popular scheme in the history of women. Are you not an avid reader?"

"Not…" Mr. Crawford cleared his throat. "Not those books, Mrs. Hawkins." His ears where crimson.

"Well look at the pair of you!" Mrs. Hawkins huffed. "You have both gone red. And you are married. You mustn't get coy with me now, I advice all the couples in the area and I was learning the midwife practice before I married Arthur. Now Mrs. Crawford release Mr. Crawford's hand from you excessive rubbing, it is positively raw."

Fanny released Mr. Crawford's hand without looking at his face.

"I…" She began gathering her shawl and bonnet. "I have remembered an appointment I cannot bear to be late."

She rushed from the dreadful situation, leaving her husband behind with a whole new set of confusions.


	3. Henry Seems to be in Need

Fanny walked quickly unsure of where she was going, or why she was going in the first place. She paused a moment and remembered, becoming embarrassed all over again.

She took a seat at the side of the road, figuring her husband was not in a condition to follow her anyway. Fanny needed to reflect deeply on her actions.

She pulled a letter from her sleeve carefully and unfolded it. Edmund sounded so happy, begging for Fanny's blessings. She had yet to answer, having received it the day before, hoping Edmund would attribute it to a late post and not a heart shriveling in pain.

Edmund would be a married man.

It was the first time she let the thought completely form in her mind and it was more painful than she had feared.

The letter arrived before Fanny had ventured out to meet Mrs. Hawkins in the morning. She had sunk into a couch, dreading to open it, but she finally did.

 _My dearest cousin Fanny,_

 _It is a joyous day indeed. Truthfully, I can hardly contain myself._

 _I regret having so little opportunity to speak to you, my beloved cousin since your engagement. Although I was surprised when father told me you were to wed Henry Crawford, you looked beautiful on your wedding and he looked to you as if you were the only woman in existence, and I knew you were happy._

 _And now, dearest Fanny, I have wonderful news to impart, I will soon be as happy as you. Mary Crawford has accepted my suit and I will be the happiest man in the world, as much as your own husband, in two months time._

 _Mary wishes to wed in town and I hope you make plans to attend in advance so we may see one another. I have much business to attend to so I have no time to visit you before the wedding, but I hope and plead you will write to me with your well wishes and tell me of your life as Mrs. Crawford._

 _Until fate permits us_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Edmund_

The letter had immobilized Fanny for a good half hour. Her promise to Mrs. Hawkins was the only reason she had moved, and even then it was in a daze.

Mrs. Hawkins knew immediately that something was wrong as soon as she saw Fanny. She had her sit in her living area and sent the kitchen help out on errands. She tried her best to console Fanny with tea and crumpets, but Fanny did not speak a word of what ailed her, not because she distrusted Mrs. Hawkins, but because it was too painful.

Mrs. Hawkins finally asked if she and Henry had consummated their marriage. Fanny answered in the negative, embarrassed. Mrs. Hawkins had promptly given her a wild solution that Fanny never dreamed of using. In fact, she nearly fainted when Mrs. Hawkins presented such a scheme to her, quickly changing the topic.

Fanny was still unsure of why she had gone along with the mad woman's plan. Perhaps it had been the lonely emptiness of her room or the loud darkness that seemed to write the contents of Edmund's letter on the walls. For whatever reason she had made her way to Mr. Crawford's room, imposing on his kindness. She was happy that Mrs. Hawkin's scheme failed its ultimate purpose, but at least the adventure had kept her perturbing thoughts at bay enough so that she could sleep.

Upon reflection, Fanny found many unsettling changes within her in so few weeks. She would have never barged into a man's rooms as she did last night, nor handled a wild stallion as she had this morning. She was consumed with horror from this self-assessment. She picked herself up and continued her walk a little ways. In front of her was the chapel that Mr. Hawkins sermonized in, conveniently when she needed it.

She entered the cozy sanctuary, drawing comfort from the beautiful, yet simple decor. It was empty, Mr. Hawkins possibly in the study behind the building. Fanny slipped into one of the pews and lowered her head in prayer. She closed her eyes and searched for God within her, as Edmund had taught her. Unsure if she found Him, but knowing that she was in the best place to amplify her prayer.

A door slammed open startling Fanny from her meditations. She looked up to see a little boy shuffling through the church, trying to be fast, but trying not to run in church.

"Mrs. Crawford, ma'am?" He whispered to her loudly.

"Yes?" She stood to meet the boy.

"Tis, you husband, ma'am," The boy said fearfully. "Mr. Crawford tried to come after you, but it turns out his leg was broken all along and he fell… again. He was taken back to his home, but he said not to get you. Mrs. Hawkins said to get you anyhow."

Fanny listened to the tale with a hand on her mouth, astonished. Mr. Crawford was hurt again and it was her fault. Come to think of it, the first time had also been her fault.

"Thank you," she said to the boy. She had no coin to give him, but she handed him the pastries she forgot to give Mrs. Hawkins during her visit. He squealed with joy, forgetting himself.

Fanny gave him a smile and was quickly on her way to her twice injured husband.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Henry was completely embarrassed. Far beyond embarrassed, he was unsure he would ever recover his pride, lost somewhere on Mrs. Hawkin's floor the second time he fell. He was so embarrassed overall, he was unsure of exactly how much of each. While he could be embarrassed of being so shaken by Mrs. Hawkin's comment, he could also be embarrassed of how fraile, delicate Fanny could take over the situation better than he. He could also be embarrassed of falling down a second time, Mrs. Hawkins impertinent commentary, or even that Fanny had tried such schemes on him and he remained clueless.

Regardless, he was mortified. He wished the pain in his leg would be greater so that he may slip into unconsciousness.

He sat in a chair of one of his favorite private sitting rooms upstairs, his leg propped up, when Fanny came carefully into the room. Henry glared at his book, angry that Mrs. Hawkins had called for Fanny when he had specifically told her to leave it alone. He had hoped to compose himself a bit more.

Fanny said not a word, instead strides purposefully toward him.

"Fanny, please…" Whatever he was going to say was forgotten when she reached up a hand to his forehead. Her cool touch scattered all thoughts.

"You have a slight fever," she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

If you truly loved a woman, one did not force her into marriage, true? Yet, he had. He had failed to be the tragic hero of a one-sided love story and let her go. He had held on tightly, trapping her, taking advantage of her broken heart and vulnerable position.

Perhaps he had never truly loved her to let her go? Then what was this burning in his chest when he thought of her?

Henry came to the realization that he was not the tragic lover all the pretty trasera swooned for, the broken hearted man that made young maidens press the novel to their bossoms in excess of feelolings. No, he was the malicious villain, keeping the beauty against her will.

As Fanny fluttered about, checking his dressings, controlling his fever with a damp cloth, he remembered why he had married her. Her silent concern and careful patience always went unnoticed and taken for granted. He had wanted that gentle attention directed toward himself and in his efforts to draw them, he had fallen for her. Now all he wanted was to have her at the center of his world, if she would allow it.

"Fanny…" he paused.

He had been about to ask about the night before, but when her large eyes turned to look at him, the words dried up on his tongue.

"Why do you not call me Henry?" he salid instead.

He expected her to dismiss him, but, to his surprise, she paused in her little tasks and sat in a couch not to far from him, considering the question.

"It seems a bit disrespectful," she said at last, her voice reserved.

"Fanny, you are aware we are married, are you not?" Henry replied, despite himself. He didn't mean to sound condescending.

She smiled down at her hands. It was a soft thing, miniscule, but Henry felt pride for be8ng the cause of it regardless.

"Indeed we are," she looked out of the window, which gave a perfect view of the tremendous grounds outside. It was the reason this room was Henry's favorite.

"How are you getting along, Fanny? You would tell me if there is anything that you need is that not right?"

Fanny seemed startled. Her cheeks blushed prettily to match her morning dress. It was strange but Henry rarely noticed women's clothing as nothing more than a passing glace, but with Fanny he noticed all the small details, just as the faint dirt at the hem from her walk, the simplicity of the design as well as the cut and figure against her frame.

"Are you in need of more dresses, ribbon, lace, what else do when require?"

"Oh no," Fanny shook her head. "I am in need of nothing, Sir. I have everything I could ever want." she paused a moment her eyes sad at that sentence.

Henry determined to send for more dresses, cloaks, riding habits, shoes and accessories. He would ask a maid to take a sample from Fanny's meager closet for measurement and he would have them ordered in London. She seemed to prefer simple but he would also request fashionable and a few outrageous ones as well. He had gifted her some in the beginning but he had overestimated her previous wardrobe. He did not mean to be materialistic but he did not know how else to come closer to Fanny.

He wanted to say more. To ask her how she felt. If she was happy, if her heart still belonged to the cursed cousin of hers, if she found her new home suitable, did it clear her mind and fill her heart like it did to him, and most of all whatever did she mean with that act last night. He did not however, ask anything although his stomach burned with the unsaid.

"Will you call me Henry?" he said finally. "I call you Fanny."

"I shall try…" she made an adorable face where she pursed her lips and frowned slightly.

Henry looked at her expectedly.

"...Henry" the word finally liberated itself from her mouth and it hung in the air a moment.

He chuckled at her struggle and at the giddiness of hearing her say his Christian name.

A butler comes to the doorway and bows to the Crawfords.

"Mr. And Mrs. Rushworth to see you Master and Mistress."


	5. It Turns a Bit Unpleasant

A/N: I'm so sorry it takes me so long to write. I haven't abandoned this story, I just have so much going on. I'm an economics major, far from creative writing, so I apologize if I am too blunt sometimes or if my writing needs work. Thank you so much for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them. In fact, it's when I see a notification that I remember to write some more. :D

Onward then:

* * *

Maria studied the drawing room with a pleased eye. Everingham was just as she imagined. It was grand and sophisticated, but it was not as grand and sophisticated as Mr. Rushworth's estate. She was pleased at herself for the choice she had made. Mr. Crawford was handsome with a handsome income but Mr. Rushworth had proved to be a goldmine.

However, Maria did not approve of Mrs. Crawford.

Fanny, her pasty, watery-eyed cousin, sat gingerly in a cushioned seat across from her. She wore a pastel dress far too elegant for her wiry frame with no jewels but her wedding band and the cross gifted from Edmund. Fanny's awkwardness and simplicity angered her. What made her even more angry was the way Henry stood behind Fanny's chair, with a casual hand on the back of her seat.

"It is such a pleasure to see you again, my dearest cousin," Maria smiled into her tea. "I am sure it took quite a while to become used to Everingham, so severely different from what you are accustomed to." Of course she meant that it was severely different from what she deserved, but her dim-witted cousin stared blankly with a polite expression. Henry's eyes flashed, however, and it pleased Maria greatly.

"She has adjusted well enough," Henry said, clearly closing the subject. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Truly?" She gently put down her teacup, turning her body just so. Her body was much better appreciated from the side. "How has she adjusted to a married life?" Her inquiring eyes caught the hesitation in both their features. How charming.

"Fanny has been a blessing and an absolute delight at Everingham," Maria pushed back a smirk at the uniform answer. It was truly a wonderful decision to come. Now that she studied better, she could not help but note strained air around Henry and his new wife. He was definitely as in need as she was.

She chatted about their trip, effectively speaking over any of her husband's contributions and some of Fanny's. She chatted about her new home, describing it to the smallest detail, from the grand expanse of her gardens to the brightness of the soup spoons.

* * *

"Shall we tour the gardens?" Maria asked, standing. No one commented on such rashness at someone else's home. Such was Maria Rushworth's character. The party moved to the gardens, Maria in the lead, with Mr. Rushworth trailing behind. Fanny and Henry exchanged glances. Fanny's eyes lowered to his leg.

"It is only sprained," he assured her. "It is no bother."

But Fanny was bothered. He was injured and he had a fever. More than enough reason to refuse visitors. Fanny watched Maria's swinging hips ahead of them, as she weaved through the trails leading toward the gardens and wondered.

Upon reaching the gardens, Maria turned to face them.

"I have the grandest idea!" She clapped her hands. "Fanny, shall we switch husbands for the walk?" Fanny blinked at this. "Imagine what fun. Mr. Rushworth shall walk you and Hen- Mr. Crawford shall take me."

Mr. Rushworth was not all too thrilled at the scheme and frankly, neither was Fanny. Henry's face was unreadable.

Despite their reluctance, Maria orchestrated the the walk to her desires, taking Henry's arm. Fanny watched as Maria openly flirted and laughed on Henry's arm. Mr. Rushworth was completely oblivious of his wife's behavior, satisfied with the smiles she threw back at him. Mr. Rushworth, for the record, was an awkward walking companion, never noting on the beautiful flowers or the neatly trimmed hedges and trees.

Fanny was mostly watching Henry, he remained unreadable, but she watched as he developed a barely noticeable limp. Mr. Rushworth suggested returning when the clouds became darker. Maria delightedly said there was no danger, saying Henry and she would continue. To which Mr. Rushworth responded by remaining with them as did Fanny.

Fanny could not help but agree with Mr. Rushworth as the wind picked up, whipping her hair across her face.

"H- Henry," Fanny called instinctively when she felt a few droplets. Her voice seemed to have triggered the rain because there was a sudden downpour.

Maria laughed, throwing her face back into the rain, her dress instantly soaked. Shocked, Fanny watched her cousin completely give into the rain. She could see through the thin material to her undergarments and her already protruding figure was accented even more.

Fanny jumped when an hand took her arm, thinking for a moment Mr. Rushworth had reached for her. She turned and found Henry at her side instead. She looked back over at Maria, unsure of what she had expected.

A crack of thunder made Fanny jump again, the rain intensifying. Henry pulled her into his arms without hesitation, somehow managing to pull his coat off and over her head at the same time. With the coat around her face, she could only see Henry in front of her. He looked to the side, seeming to judge something then back at her.

Without a word, he lead her back to the house. Fanny suddenly recalled her childish scheme from before and wondered if Henry thought she was afraid of thunderstorms. She was not, in fact she was more worried about Henry's health. However, such extreme sounds did make one jump every once in awhile.

She said none of this to Henry, as they managed to reach the house. Housemaids and menservants fluttered about, taking their wet things. Maria was there as well, in all her drenched glory, waving away the scandalized maids. She took but a cloth, lifting her arms to dry her hair.

Fanny was ushered from the foyer, quickly followed by Henry. Fanny's thoughts flitted from Maria to Henry, whom she was certain had a worse fever now.

Fanny bathed and changed into her favorite gown. It was a soft, generally worn, yellow dress. Comfortable after such a cold drench. She braided her hair, but then a maid reminded her she had guests so she allowed the maid to pin up her hair simply.

When she was finished and ready for dinner, Fanny found herself walking to Henry's door. She was worried for him, but she had never entered his room exempting that terribly embarrassing night. She struggled internally, between embarrassment and worry, when she noticed the door was a bit ajar.

She turned her head just so and she could see into his room. Disbelief clouded her eyes at what she saw but she quickly blinked it away. So she could see clearly inside her husband's bedroom. And clearly there he was... sitting in a chair... her cousin on his lap… kissing him.


	6. A Little Fire

**A/N: Thank you all for your advice and I want you guys to know I took it all into consideration. In the end I decided to kind of go halfway and leave the outburst but take out the slap. This story has gone a long way from its original intent of being a one-shot and it also is my first story so bear with my insecurities.**

 **Thank you all again!** ヽ( ￣∀￣)ﾉ

* * *

Dinner was a strained affair. Every member was silent for a different reason, barely able to mumble a comment and the rest barely able to mumble one in return. Fanny's throat contracted at every other spoonful, so she kept her gaze lowered, taking shallow breaths. Her hands felt cold and at one point she paused her spoon and took note of how her hand shook.

Bringing the soup to her lips was a chore and swallowing was even harder, even painful. The soup was taken away and a new course was brought forth as it did every night, but tonight Fanny stared uncomprehendingly after her replaced plate. She willed herself to reach forward and continue the meal.

The women separated and retired to the drawing room first, allowing the men a moment to replenish their masculinity. Fanny followed Maria slowly, finally taking a seat at an armchair. She gingerly picked up the tattered clothes in a basket at her side. She pulled out a small dress. It was plain and a thousand times remanded, but it was tiny and it tugged at something inside of Fanny.

"You have truly done well for yourself, dearest cousin." Maria's voice cracked the silence. "With such a house and livelihood as this who would wish for her former life as a companion of an old lady."

Fanny did not lift her eyes from the dress.

"It is common, however, to completely forget one's past when one's present is much more desirable." Maria paced the room as she had before, touching the books on the shelves, but not making a selection.

"Oh to be mistress of Everingham," Maria sighed. At this Fanny did send Maria a glance. "And of Mr. Crawford."

What did she mean mistress of Everingham and Mr. Crawford. A soft pulse of anger struck in the center of Fanny's chest.

"If only Edmund could see you now, his precious cousin Fanny." At this Fanny fully looked up, to find Maria staring straight at her. She knew. She knew of Fanny's sad one-sided love. How long she had know, Fanny was unsure. But she knew now.

"How is Edmund?" Fanny struggled to keep her voice neutral.

"Oh he is over the moon with love. He is absolutely infatuated," Maria smiled sympathetically, contrary to her cheery tone. "There is no other person on the planet but his Mary."

Why was Maria doing this? Her words scratched at a barely healing wound in her heart. She felt as all the pain and love she had tried to store and forget came tumbling out.

"Their wedding is soon in a few weeks. Have you forgotten?" Maria continued. "Ah, your mind must be so occupied, I wager you must have even forgotten about your family."

The cold from Fanny's hands spread all over her body.

"I have heard your mother has become ill and your siblings are begging on the streets for food," Maria shook her head, furrowing her brow. "Those poor creatures, their clothes must be so dirty and they must be so thin with hunger. Oh, Fanny and here you are in such prosperity…"

Fanny stood, taking no heed of the tiny dress that fell. She took a breath to calm herself and she was about to excuse herself when she noticed Maria's face. It was a face of concern, but it was her eyes that Fanny could not look away from. They were filled with triumph.

"You have said enough.." Fanny voice wavered, words locking themselves in her throat.

"Fanny, I-" Maria was surprised but cut off by Fanny's soft voice.

"I have allowed you into my home because you are family, not because I have any attachments to you or your husband." Fanny took a step forward, her voice becoming steadier. "Any obligation I had to you was washed away by your treatment of me and all those around you when I lived under your roof."

In all her years, Maria had never seen Fanny speak against another person, easily establishing herself as weak-minded and unassertive. Now, Fanny's eyes did not waver from Maria's and her voice, soft but with a dangerous undercurrent, kept her in place.

"I tolerated your rude behavior, and you repay me by attempting to beguile and seduce my husband. In my own home and in my presence." Fanny pushed on, with cold calm. "That is however, for my husband to address as he is master of himself, but I will not tolerate teasing of my past feelings or such a horrid insult to my family."

For this last part, Mr. Rushworth and Henry had opened the drawing room door and witnessed the scene. Fanny straightened and turned. She moved her steady gaze to Mr. Rushworth, making him flinch.

"Please, take your wife and leave my home. You have disrupted it long enough. Say nothing of what happened here or I will be forced to reveal the true occurrences of this past day. And you must know that it is always the lady and her reputation that are the most harmed in these types of situations. We wish to not see nor hear from you for six months, whereafter we will greet each other as friends and proper people as if nothing happened. Until that day, I bid thee farewell."

With that Fanny walked from the room taller and with more confidence than she had ever before in her life. Mr. Rushworth and Henry stepping quickly to either side to allow her to pass.


	7. Partial Surrender

Henry watched his wife's retreating form from the hallway in shock. Had Fanny been possessed?

" _That is however, for my husband to address as he is master of himself, but I will not tolerate teasing of my past feelings or such a horrid insult to my family."_

 _Fanny's back had been to the gentlemen but he had known immediately that something was different. The way she stood with such authority was intriguing, but disquieting._

Both Henry and Mr. Rushworth had been startled by this. Mr. Rushworth at such an accusation to his beautiful, pious wife and Henry at the fact that Fanny knew. She knew what had happened just before dinner between Maria and himself.

Then she had spun to face them, giving them the full weight of her blazing eyes. Despite himself, Henry's heart was set aflutter, but she had not spared Henry even the smallest of glances, instead addressing Mr. Rushworth.

Henry finally registered the Rushworths' attention on him. They were in the drawing room while he remained in the hallway. As if expecting him to normalize this immediately. He guessed he could claim his wife was ill and to disregard her outburst, but he was not about to upturn her first true command as Lady of Everingham.

"I will have my man see to your travels." He gave the bewildered pair a bow. He was anxious to explain himself to his wife and he had exhausted all his manners on this tiresome couple.

Henry left, his mind already occupied with the words he would say to Fanny. What could he say? He wanted to express an apology for the Maria incident, but also explain that she had filled him with so much pride. Also somehow tell her how much he loved her. He almost tripped on the stairs by the very idea.

Upon reaching Fanny's rooms, Henry was met with a dutiful maid standing guard.

"Is there a problem?" Henry asked frowning.

"None, Master Crawford," The girl clasped her hands before her. "The mistress is not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Not…" He shook his head. "Not seeing anyone? The Rushworths are on their way out."

"No one, Master." She repeated.

"No one…" Henry paused a moment. "Including me?" He looked at her incredulous.

"No one, Master." She repeated again.

"Look, girl," He allowed himself to stand at his full height. "I am the master of this house."

The girl bowed, but straightened back up to her own full height which came to his chest. "No one, master." Her face full of determination.

Henry sighed. Had this situation occurred a few months ago, he would have certainly struck the girl and gone in anyway. It was his house anyhow. Now, however, he could not bring himself to do so. This girl's determination reminded him of Fanny not but a few moments ago and he knew also Fanny would be upset if he struck this girl. Regardless, it was nice to know Fanny had such loyal servants around her.

Henry ran a hand through his hair and asked the girl to fetch him if anything changed or if Fanny needed anything. She promised and bowed.

He returned to his rooms, wondering when he had allowed women to govern his life.

Maria was beyond insulted, she was completely livid. Her husband seemed to register her anger and mumbled an excuse about overseeing their removal from the estate, leaving her alone in the drawing room that should have belonged to her. Her. Not Fanny. Not that pale, sickly creature that crawled up from poverty using every sort of evil mechanism at her disposal.

As Maria looked around the room, she had a sudden urge to destroy the things that should have belonged to her. Those beautiful vases with freshly cut flowers, and those tasteful paintings, the elegant velvet drapes and even the dull books lining the shelves. They should have been hers. And now she was being thrown out in disgrace, from her own estate.

She rounded to the window and watched as her things were loaded onto the Rushworth carriage. They had planned to spend a few days. Maria had been so bored at the Rushworth estate, with its uninteresting company. She had planned to find some diversion here at Everingham for at least until Edmund's wedding, but Henry had resulted in such a bore and Fanny …

At this Maria, paused. Fanny had shown herself to be more than the silent child she had been. Maria had never been spoken to in such a manner. Perhaps she had never provoked Fanny enough or Fanny had developed a new temper at Everingham.

Regardless, Maria did not care. She would leave Everingham with her head held high and she would never return, or even acknowledge the Crawfords. The name was not in the same caliber after Fanny took it on anyhow.

There was, however, a possibility that it seemed as if Fanny gave her an order and she was obeying it. It left a horrible after-taste in Maria's mouth.

Remembering Fanny's speech, Maria formulated a plan. It was simple, but it at least settled Maria's insecurities. Calling a servant, she asked for a pen, ink and paper.


	8. The Musings of Fanny

Fanny collapsed as soon as she entered her room. She held her breath and released it in intervals, crying to regain control.

"Mistress," Allie ran to Fanny, kneeling by her side, placing one hand on her back and taking her hand with the other.

Allie and Fanny had developed a relationship akin to friendship in the short time Fanny had lived in Everingham. Like the rest of the servants and neighbors, Allie adored Fanny for her unassuming and charitable ways, believing completely the girl their Master married to be a saint. Seeing her in such a state shocked and disturbed Allie.

"Allie, please do not let Henry in," Fanny shook her head. "Anyone at all. I need …" Here she sighed. But Allie understood. A woman such as Fanny needed space to unleash her emotions, away from any eyes. However, she was suspicious as to why specifically mentioned the Master. He must have done her wrong.

This lit a flame of loyalty in Allie, angered that anyone would upset her precious mistress in such a way. She took Fanny from the floor and in a quick and efficient manner, changed her into her night clothes. She left Fanny to the silence she knew she needed and stepped into the hall, determined to keep all people away, until her mistress was ready.

It was all Fanny could do to not burst as Allie prepared her for bed. She had no need for assistance, but the maid had expressed such hurt feelings when she rejected her services before, Fanny bore through it. Allie left, and Fanny would not know how to repay such kindness or such attentions to her feelings and needs.

Once alone, Fanny's legs buckled. Kneeling against the floor, she pressed her face against the softness of her bed. The dull ache in her heart seemed to sense vulnerability and it grew into almost unbearable pain. The wounds Fanny had thought healed revived and pulsed. Her family, her uncle, her cousins. Every insult, every look, and even every ignored moment that had lashed the smallest of injuries came together.

Fanny tried to control it, but it poured from her with such force.

Her family was now living in a modest neighborhood in Ramsgate, courtesy of Henry, but there was still guilt for such luxuries that she was surrounded with. Her inability to turn her brothers into respectable gentlemen or her sisters into ladies of society or to retire her parents to the best seaside houses was a sorrow, Maria had brutally exposed. Henry certainly had the resources, but she could never ask that of him, not after all he had done to date for them. Nor, she thought, but only in the furthest corners of her mind, would it be good for her family.

Regardless, her family was her own and how she loved them. Dearest William and Susan and the rest.

And Edmund. The thought of him produced fresh tears. How she had loved him. She allowed herself to accept that she had loved him. So completely, it had driven her into marriage, in an attempt to escape. Sir Thomas had not been the sole reason, she herself accepted the marriage.

Which lead her thoughts to Henry. Her husband. As foreign as the idea felt, he was her husband. And he had betrayed her. She was sobbing into the sheets now. It was so far out of her control.

Henry had been so kind to her since their marriage. Henry with his shy glances, looking away quickly when she looked up at him, had made her smile. Who stared hard at an upside down book, trying to decipher it. Who was embarrassed of his less than perfect horseback riding. Who shielded her from the rain and thunder. Henry, who had looked at her with such care and concern that one night.

Now however, that same Henry had allowed another woman in his rooms. To kiss him…

Fanny gasped, trying to grasp for air between sobs. But air only twisted the knife in her heart, twirling it mercilessly.

It must have been a game to him, to make her heart waver as he did. What a laugh he could have now, greater than when he toyed with those ladies as a bachelor. This had been his greatest conquest yet. He had lead the pitiful Fanny all the way to marriage.

Fanny finally lifted her head, for the sole reason that she had no tears remaining. Her face burned and her eyes were raw.

She cleaned her face with a handkerchief and she moved to the small balcony in the far side of her room. Opening the door, she relished in the cool night air as it stroked her tear-stained face. She stepped out, observing the outline of the great lands that now belonged to her. How could she have so much yet nothing at all?

The stars twinkled happily, oblivious to the turmoil inside of her. She felt her heart beat hard inside her chest, but it was steady. Fanny knew she would bear it, because she had done so before, and she would again.


	9. And Then HE Came

The agitation of Henry Crawford was almost more than he could bear. It had been nearly a week now, and he had yet to even catch a glimpse of Fanny since the Great Rushworth Exodus. He wished he could say that he was a strong man, capable of going about his days normally, but Fanny's absence tormented him. He watched as her dutiful servant brought meals to her and took them away later.

He was too embarrassed to admit that he had neglected his estate and tenants a bit these past days. He was even more embarrassed to admit that his estate and tenants got along well enough without him, having a more than capable steward and underlings that were used to his chronic negligence in his bachelor days.

This afternoon, six days after Fanny began her seclusion, Henry vowed to finish some correspondence that had begun to accumulate. He had managed to sit behind his desk, when a thought suddenly stuck him, and leaving his in quite a shock.

Could it be possible, that perhaps, Fanny was upset over the Maria incident?

Completely abandoning all pretense of work, he began to pace the floor.

Henry felt like a complete idiot at not considering this before. Truthfully, the matter was of little consequence for him, but Fanny may not know the complete story. That Fanny should feel betrayed and hurt because of him was a complete novel, and horrid, idea. That he loved her beyond anything else in the world was clear to him, but was it clear to Fanny?

However, this brought on a new consequence, which would mean that Fanny was not only needing her space after a traumatizing insult from her cousin, but she was avoiding him. Henry paused at this then resumed pacing. The thought that Fanny was hurt because of his tormented him more than her prolonged absence, although if she was that hurt, perhaps she cared for him. But every woman would be devastated in her situation whether she cared for her idiot husband or not. Yet, Fanny had been to gentle, and dared he think, loving towards him, calling him Henry for the first time and tending his wounds. Then again she had shown just as much gentleness and kindness to his horse. But that night…

The night he had finally taken Fanny in his arms. He had felt her soft skin and her warm breaths, a memory that eclipsed anything else he had ever experienced. She had rested her lovely head against his chest and he had ran his fingers through the sandy cascading waves of her hair. Could she have felt nothing? It seemed almost impossible to Henry that she had not felt anything, when he had felt so much.

It was here when Henry felt the most conflicted, that he stopped his pacing. He was mentally exhausted, and he had reached no suitable conclusion. The only option, it seemed to him, was to ask the lady herself. Even if he had to battle a very stubborn maid.

A knock at the door startled him into the present.

"Come in," he commanded.

A manservant stepped into his study with a bow.

"Sir, there is a visitor here for Mrs. Crawford." The man saved.

"A visitor?"

During her voluntary isolation, Fanny had roamed the halls and gardens only early in the morning, as her husband was not an early riser. Now it was early afternoon, but she indiscriminately hurried through the halls. She was unsure if she had understood Allie correctly.

"Mrs. Allen, could you please so to tea and have it sent to the drawing room?" Fanny asked as she went past the housekeeper. She backtracked with an after thought. "Would you also see to adding another place at dinner tonight?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Crawford," Mrs. Allen bowed at Fanny's retreating form. Like Allie, Mrs. Allen had a great fondness for the Lady of Everingham. In her innermost thoughts, even though she had never had fervent loyalty toward an employer like others, she admitted that she would follow and protect this Lady, regardless of her common past.

Fanny stepped gingerly into the drawing room. She spotted him facing the window. His familiar form in a different world confused her senses for a moment.

"Edmund," The word fell from her lips awkwardly.

Edmund turned, he quickly folded a letter he must have been reading and tucked it into his coat. There was something different about his aspect, something that was difficult to place place. But then he smiled. His familiar smile that was reserved only for her.

"Fanny," He stepped forward and embraced her. Shocked, Fanny tensed for a minute. He was a dear cousin, but he had never been as forward. She forced her thoughts away and returned his embrace before stepping away casually.

"This is quite a surprise," She smiled at her cousin. "You could have written so that we could be more prepared." She noted his haggard dress. "Have you been riding long?"

"Think nothing of it dear cousin," Edmund waved away her concern. "I was travelling near and I decided to visit. I have not seen you since your wedding months ago."

"We have much to speak on," Fanny motioned toward the seats in the room. Wendy, the head downstairs maid, knocked and entered with refreshments and small appetizers. "Have you not a wedding to plan for yourself?"

The statement came naturally, without the usual angst. It surprised Fanny, her outward calmness hid not terrible pain as it once did, only a small touch of sadness. She began preparing the tea things as she knew Edmund liked them.

"The wedding," Edmund paused, his serene face clouding for a moment. "Has been postponed."

"Postponed?" Fanny straightened. "Whatever for?"

Edmund raised his eyebrows at her forwardness.

"Pardon," Fanny blushed and quieted. She set his cup before him. "I am surprised and concerned. You were so happy when I read your letter not long ago."

"Mary and I …" Edmund tried to smile but a slight frown formed on his brow. "We are very much different. I knew this before we were engaged, but I believed we could resolve our differences… Fanny I have allowed Mary time to reevaluate our engagement."

Fanny gasped involuntarily. She could not begin to imagine what Edmund must feel going through this. He loved Mary. This she was as sure of as she was that she had loved him.

"Edmund, you have my full support." She said, wondering just how powerful the Crawford name was. A broken engagement was not a colossal scandal, especially if the lady initiated it, and the man was less likely to receive repercussions from it. Even so there was no harm in a powerful family name standing behind Edmund, to recommend him as an honorable clergyman.

"Mr. Crawford, ma'am," Lucas, the butler, announced. Henry stepped into the room.

Fanny trained her facial features and forced her eyes upward to her husband. She had last seen him a few days ago, but it felt much longer. She felt a small flare of anger and regret that she quickly dismissed. It was neither the time nor place. He wore the same expressionless mask he had worn during the Rushworth visit. This time, though, his eyes were hard. It frightened Fanny.

"Mr. Crawford," Edmund stood and bowed to him. Fanny was shocked to note the same mask on her cousin as he regarded Henry.

"Mr. Bertram," Henry responded politely.

"I apologize for my lack of prior notice of my intentions." Edmund settled back into his armchair when Henry took a seat beside Fanny in the settee. She wondered if Edmund could feel the tension between the couple, but then both men seemed preoccupied with each other.

"It is of no consequence," Henry said gallantly. "Any family of my wife is welcome to Everingham."

"You are too kind, Mr. Crawford." Edmund narrowed his eyes.

Henry waved away the praise. "Have you been travelling long?"

"A few days," Edmund nodded. "I had some delicate business in town. I apologize, but I must request a private meeting with you about these matters."

"Yes, of course," Henry turned to Fanny taking her hand. "I will take Mr. Bertram to my study, perhaps you may arrange dinner for our guest this evening?" He looked back at Edmund. "You will of course stay for dinner, no?"

Edmund bowed. "I would be honored."

Fanny leaned toward Henry, regretting her action as soon as she felt his proximity. "Shall I make sleeping arrangements as well? He seems fatigued and Mansfield Park is still ways away." Her voice was soft, not to keep Edmund from hearing, but because Henry's mask made her uncomfortable to ask too loudly.

His expression transformed and he gave her a small smile. It reached his stone eyes. "Yes, of course, if he agrees."

Fanny caught her breath at the closeness of their faces, pulling back to looked at Edmund. "Will you stay the night, Edmund? You need to replenish your strength and your horses can rest. We have much to discuss."

"I despise being a burden, but I would welcome a good rest after such travel." Edmund was not looking at her, but at some point behind her.

"It is no burden," Henry assured him, standing and leading Edmund from the drawing room.

Fanny remained seated after they left, looking down at the hand her husband had held and wondered why it burned and why she could feel her pulse resounding in her chest.


	10. The Choice

**Hello friends! I apologize a thousand times for not updating for so long. I know I hate it when authors do that but life and school happens. Ugh. Regardless, I have returned with two more chapters. On the bright side, I have a general outline for this story now (before I had no idea where it was going) I will try a bit longer chapters after this one and hopefully more consistent. This story is more of fluff than intricate plot, I admit, but oh well. Here is the first of two chapters for the moment. Enjoy:**

* * *

The following morning, Fanny took her usual walk early in the morning. The gardeners were amazing and each garden seemed to come together in perfection. One was what Fanny thought of the enchanted garden, which had less flowers and impressive plants with large, magnificent leaves. The trees reached over the path so that sunlight danced through the trees. The dark garden was further down where the vegetation became thicker and it had a dark breathless sort of beauty. This morning she had chosen the bright garden, which was closest to the house and had the best defined paths. It featured beautiful and bright flowers of all colors. There was still dew on the plants as she walked the path.

She breathed the crisp air and thought of her husband. He had reappeared with Edmund last evening. Both had been very civil, but distant. She guessed they had spoken of the postponed wedding so she did not pry. Instead she kept the conversation on trivial subjects such as the weather. Edmund contributed with updates on Mansfield Park.

Henry had been strange. His mask had returned but it seemed to be more difficult to keep in place than before.

Fanny was troubled, but she recalled his games. He played with her heart the way she had vowed never to allow. She never thought she would be in the same position as Maria and Julia.

"What thoughts could be disturbing you so, gentle cousin?" The sudden appearance of Edmund on her garden path shook her from her thoughts.

"Petty things," Fanny smiled. Edmund looked much refreshed after a nights rest.

"Fanny, you are the only creature alive that is not petty." Edmund said.

Fanny laughed, thinking he teased, but upon looking at his face, she noted how serious he was. She inquired after his night and he reassured her of his rest and complete comfort in the room set up for him.

"Edmund, something troubles you?" Fanny placed a hand on his arm but quickly pulled it back.

"Fanny…" Edmund was outright frowning now. "Fanny, are you happy?"

Fanny smiled at his concern. "I am perfectly happy, Edmund, whatever more could I complain of? Look at these flowers!"

These were particular favorites of Fanny's. There were brightly colored blue, brighter than anything in England. They had five petals each and they changed to green the closer to the center. She was unsure of their name but they always looked so cheerful, even when it rained.

"Fanny, I ask that you be honest with me." Edmund pleaded. Fanny looked over at him, her hand still on the flower. Why was he so serious?

"I am honest, Edmund." She said. "Look at this flower. I am blessed with such a life that I can see this beauty every day."

"You have always been so easy to please." Edmund shook his head.

"Easy to please?" Fanny frowned. "I may take pleasure in simple things, but I am not easy to please. These gardens bring me pleasure because they are beautiful and they ease my heart."

"Why must your heart be eased, Fanny?" He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Are you happy here, married to Henry Crawford? Do you love him?"

"Edmund?" Fanny searched his face. What was the purpose of his questions? She had never known Edmund to be unclear or ungentle. Right now, his grip was tighter than she was comfortable with.

"Fanny, do you love Henry?" He repeated his question, with a slight tone of urgency. Why was there urgency?

"Edmund, why must I answer this question?" Fanny tried to pull her hand back, but he kept a stern hold.

"Fanny," His voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "I know your feelings back in Mansfield Park. If you would allow me, I could bring you such happiness."

Fanny was stunned into silence. This was not the righteous Edmund she had known a good part of her childhood. The mediator to all his siblings' arguments, the level-minded son and advocate for the downtrodden. What he proposed, completely tarnished his good image in her mind.

"Do not look at me so, Fanny." Edmund shook his head. "I would never bring shame to your good name. I have spoken with Henry, the legalities may be difficult and society may be scandalized for a time, but what is most important is your happiness."

At this Fanny finally repossessed her hand from Edmund's grip. Henry knew of this? Was Henry attempting to be rid of her? Her heart, still raw, felt a whole new pain.

"Henry," She gasped, trying to stabilize her voice. "Henry, allows this?"

"He was completely enraged," Edmund mistook her emotion and took her hand again. "But when I presented my case, that it was selfish of him to keep you, he finally conceited. He gave me until noon to present my case to you."

"Selfish?" She was extremely confused now.

"Yes," Edmund gave her one of his gentle smiles. "You were pressured into a loveless marriage, but Fanny how can that be possible. You are too good, too gentle to be trapped in this way."

"Edmund," Fanny took her hand from him again, this time carefully. "I was not pressured, I made my choice."

"Yes, but-"

"I made my choice. Perhaps it was not what I believed it was going to be, but we all make our choices,"

"Fanny-" He said in disbelief.

"Edmund, please respect my choices. I made a promise to Henry the day we married. I choose to keep that promise."

Edmund was struck speechless for a long pause, his smile gone.

"Shall we continue in our walk," Fanny motioned to the path, and began following it, without waiting for her cousin.

"Fanny, do you love Henry?" Edmund called.

Did she love Henry? She was unsure. Her heart had been clouded with betrayal and sorrow these past days, she could not clearly identify what was in it.

"My feelings are my own." She finally answered. "I have a right to keep them from you, forgive me. I do not owe you, or my husband, or anyone an explanation of what I feel. I may share or not share as I fancy."

Edmund gave a humorless chuckle. "You have changed, my dear cousin. You have always hidden your feelings. Before because you were afraid, now because you wish to. Very well I will not speak of this if you do not wish it."

"Let us not ever speak of this again," Fanny told him, looking down at her hands. Had she been brash? "I wish to enjoy the day with my favorite cousin."

"As you wish," Edmund hid his shaking hands behind his back and followed Fanny down the path.


	11. A Sprinkle of Hope

**The second of two chapters. So exciting!**

* * *

"You seem happier, Madam," Allie smiled as the brushed her mistress's hair for the night. Allie enjoyed seeing her happy.

"I am, Allie," Fanny smiled back at the maid in the glass. "I spent a wonderful day with my favorite cousin."

"That is wonderful," Allie pulled Fanny's hair into a braid to keep it from tangling in the night. Her mistress's hair was becoming quite long and needed more keeping.

"Allie, I heard from little Rickie that there was a Summer festival three days hence." Fanny studied her maid's face. Rickie was her younger brother that worked at the stables. "You have not asked for days off."

"Oh, Madam," Allie blushed. "Many of the servants have already asked for the day off, Everingham cannot be left vacant."

"Have no fear of that, Everingham will not fall if left unattended one afternoon." Fanny said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I shall ask Henry."

Allie did not answer, but she pressed her lips together in excitement.

There was a knock on the door and Allie went quickly to answer it. She had told Wendy to bring some soft lotions for her mistress.

"Mr. Crawford!" Allie jumped back, surprised. "Sir," she added. He was casually dressed, as he did nowadays that he spent time in his study before retiring to his rooms.

She regarded her mistress. Fanny's smile had faded, but she nodded at Allie.

"I believe I need to speak with him, Allie." Fanny uttered softly. Her body rigid with gathering bravery.

Allie gave a respectful nod, and tried not to look at the master with the disdain she felt. He had better not make her cry as he did before, or… she was unsure, but she disliked anyone that gave discomfort to her mistress.

She left the room, closing the door behind her. With a sigh she went to find Wendy. Those lotions would not be necessary.

* * *

Henry was in a turmoil of emotions. Edmund's meeting had been one of the worst talks he had had the displeasure of participating in. He was releasing his sister from their agreement which was a gentleman's way of indicating his disinterest. He disliked the man profusely and he might have allowed his rage to lash out but for his love of Fanny. Not only would she dislike the disfigurement of her favorite cousin, but Edmund had presented a passionate and logical argument in her favor. He disliked the man, but he could not accuse him of dishonesty.

Henry was the vile villain in the story, but the one clear spot in his mind that was not filled with rage and confusion understood that he had to give Fanny a choice. She deserved an escape. However, he was still the villain, not the hero, so he gave Edmund until noon, a small window he hoped would not be enough.

He had found himself angry the entire night, unable to sleep. The shape of his wife was a ghost that tormented his dreams. He rose early, only to watch the dreadful exchange in the garden the following morning. His rage turned to unbearable sadness and jealousy as he saw him pull her hand toward him. Something Henry yearned to do everyday since before his marriage to the woman.

He had remained in his room the entirety of the day. He did not know how Fanny had managed so many days in an enclosed space because he was going positively mad. It was until the night fell that he had emerged, his heart and mind exhausted. Edmund had presented his case, and now he had to attempt one as well. He had to go to Fanny and find where he stood or he would absolutely never regain peace.

"Fanny," Henry pronounced carefully. He was standing now at the entrance of her rooms. Her maid had left them and he had not missed the cautionary look she had given him, warning him. Since when did he allow such impertinence? He turned his attention back to his wife.

Fanny rotated from the glass so that Henry could see he had her full attention. She was willing to listen.

The problem was that now he did not know where to begin.

"Fanny, I hope to make my position clear to you," Henry at his hands. "About Maria."

The flash of pain on Fanny's face was all confirmation he needed. He was an idiot.

"I have never felt for her any more than I had for any other woman," That did not sound right. "What I mean is that I have no ties to her at all. She came to my room that evening, I told her to leave but she came and she-" Here he stopped. His was not being a gentleman, he sounded like a child. Also, Fanny seemed to be grieved by every word.

"Fanny, what occurred was a complete and utter mistake. I do not know if the servants related it to you or if you saw for yourself, but I did not want any part of it. I pushed her away, but I could not throw her from the house because she is your cousin." Henry began pacing as was his habit now. "No, I cannot lay the blame on her. My conduct at Mansfield led to this disaster. If only I had been a true gentleman. Perhaps I would even have your heart now."

The word fell from his mouth before he could take them back. He peered at Fanny's face, which was twisted in confusion.

"Fanny, you must know that I love you, when I say Maria means nothing for me, I am saying this because you have taken all the room in my heart and there is room for none other." At this, Henry paused, trying to control the emotion in his voice. Since when had he been one to be overcome with emotion? "But I understand your position." The words were becoming heavier. "Edmund explained it all to me." He gritted his teeth. "I must allow you a choice, because I am nothing more than a villain. Holding fast to you and not allowing you happiness."

Fanny remained disturbingly silent. Tormentingly silent. Perhaps silence was her answer.

"Fanny, I knew you were hesitant to accept my proposal and I know you were forced by your uncle to accept me, but I had hoped." He rambled, mostly because he needed to fill the silence, but also because she deserved to hear this. "If only I had never indulged in such horrible pastimes. That is all they were to me, Fanny, pastimes. Can you believe what a wretched soul I am, that I had never been sincere? Never had I considered the hearts of the ladies but for conquest, for pastime. That is until I fell for you. The beautiful, serene creature that you are. Your trusting heart and your beautiful mind. I had at first only meant for you to be a pastime as well, but I fell Fanny. So quickly, I was in complete shock."

Here Henry was at her window, looking out. He could see her reflection on the glass from the candlelight. He could see she was listening, but he could not see the details of her face. He transferred his focus to the dark expanse of his grounds.

"I fell and I hoped that you would eventually feel the same way. I should have allowed you freedom to begin with, before I forced you into a loveless marriage, on your part at least. I was entirely selfish, a horrid monster. I hoped to have those caring gestures and lovely gazes to myself. I wanted to give you all that you deserved, a home all under your direction, a garden just for your pleasure, gowns, slippers, bonnets, necklaces. What are those sparkling gems ladies like to wear in their hair?"

At this, Henry cast a glance back at Fanny, but she was not in her seat. For a curious moment, he was startled. Then he turned back to find her at his side, not half a meter from him. She was looking up at him most curiously, her eyes large and sad.

"Why did you wish to be rid of me?" She asked softly.

Her voice washed over him and took him aback. She had never spoken to him so openly. In all the time of their marriage, she had been reserved and polite. At the moment, she was raw and open.

"Blasted be the day I wish to be rid of you, love," He said back just as softly. The endearment came naturally, completely unbidden and it was not lost on his wife. She blushed, evident despite at the edge of the candlelight, but she did not break eye contact.

"Why did you allow Edmund to speak to me of such things?" She restated her question unrelenting.

"Because I am a villain and I allowed a hero to attempt to save you." He said sadly. "If I were more of a man I would have let him save you, but I could only allow an attempt at your liberation."

"Am I a damsel in need of a hero?" She asked.

Henry was unsure of how to answer this. "I suppose you may feel you are…"

"I do not," She interrupted gently. "Henry."

The use of his christian name froze any words on his lips. She did not pronounce it with disdain or resentment.

"Henry," She began, testing the name again. "I did not love you when we married. But I married you, it was a promise I made. I respect and admire you as a man, kind to your tenants and such willingness to learn."

Henry's heart broke again for the thousandth time. He had known, but to have her say it reopened the wound.

"But Henry," Here Fanny tentatively rose a hand, her skin half in shadow and the other half glowing from the light. After a hesitation moment, she rested it on his chest. It was over his heart, weather on purpose or accidentally, and he felt it pulse deafeningly under the feel of her touch through his shirt.

"I am not sure of my feelings now," She said cautiously, her eyes on her hand. Perhaps she felt his erratic heartbeats. "I had… well … when you. I am happy when you smile, my stomach flutters when you sit at my side. Perhaps… I am not sure."

She could have been explaining her affiliation to the French circus and he would not have been more astonished. Her combined words and touch were too much. Perhaps he was dreaming.

"But _that time_ ," She looked at him then, her eyes pained and, quite frankly, angry. He knew immediately she meant the Maria incident. That accursed incident. The amount of self-loathing he had was like nothing before in his life.

"Please," He placed his hand over her hand on his chest. As afraid as he was of frightening her away, he was more afraid of letting her drift from him. "Allow me to prove my love for you." Her eyes widened.

"I know that it is shameless of me to ask. I beg of you. Allow me to repent for _that time_. I am a horrid villain to even think of such a thing, but please allow me to …" Henry was unsure of the proper word for what he wanted. "... court you. To gradually earn you trust and your love, please Fanny."

Fanny was silent throughout his speech, her gaze on their touching hands. Perhaps she felt a fraction of the electricity that he felt at her touch. To hope was more than he could bear.

"You," Here she raised her eyes to his face once again, this time shyly. "You are not a villain."

At her words, Henry acted without thinking.

He ducked his head and met her lips with his before either knew what he was doing. She gasped against his lips but did not pull away. He did not deepen the kiss, despite the fire that lighted in him and on his chest where he held her hand. Instead he kept it gentle and delicate, like a soft question. Fanny, for her part, for the moment, allowed him the question.


	12. The Day We Spent Together

The following morning found Fanny in front of her mirror, taking more care than usual in her appearance. She selected a cream colored gown Henry had purchased her at the beginning of their marriage, what felt like years ago, or just yesterday. It was not as elaborate as fashion dictated, but he had understood her preference for more simplicity. It was beautiful just the same, and it reminded her of summer time desserts and warmth.

Alice had arranged her hair carefully, understanding her mistress's sudden focus. She took care to have it appear as any other day, but slightly better, so only the important person noticed.

Alice's efforts were, although not in vain, not necessary. Fanny's face was radiant on this day. Her eyes danced with the light from the windows. Her mind, although careful, was permitting new thoughts. Her heart, ran heedlessly ahead, down to where her husband stood waiting at the foot of the staircase.

Henry stood, nervous, but so completely hopeful. She had allowed him a chance, a kiss. He watched as his fair wife approached him.

"You look beautiful, madam," Henry said with a bow. And she did. An absolute goddess. "I hope you slept well?"

"Very well, thank you," Fanny felt her face warm. So this is what it felt to be properly courted. At least welcome courting. "Sir," she matched his formality with a curtsy. The sudden manners did not feel distant. Instead, they felt … respectful.

Together, they cautiously made their way to the largest drawing room. There Edmund was waiting already, watching as the Crawford carriage was brought around. Despite his negation, the large and comfortable carriage would take him all the way to Mansfield Park.

He watched as the two entered the room, and his heart contracted. They seemed happy together, something he had not seen between them before. Fanny had her hand on Henry's arm, they merged together as a striking couple. He felt a flash of anger, but he suppressed it when he saw her smile. Ultimately was it not all that mattered?

The departure was sweet and comfortable, old friends happy to have seen each other, sad to be parted, and expectant to meet again. Edmund left in the comfortable carriage, toward the impending chaos of a broken engagement.

A few tears escaped Fanny's eyes as the carriage pulled from Everingham. She turned away and tried to brush them away quickly, but her husband was quick to note.

Gently, he took her shoulders and turned her toward him. With a handkerchief, he dried her tears carefully.

"We shall make a trip to Mansfield in the near future." He promised.

She did not answer, but smiled instead. He was so close, she did not trust her voice to remain steady. She could smell the musky smell of man on him and faintly of the cigars he smoked in his study. Just when she half expected a repeat of last night's kiss, Henry pulled away.

"Would the madam care to join me for a turn about the gardens?" Henry held his arm out for her again, not noticing her disappointment.

"That sounds lovely," Fanny took his arm.

And it was. Their walk turned out to be the happiest memory Fanny had at Everingham. Henry was completely attentive and his conversation never boring. He asked about her preferences in the flowers, her favorite colors, her past, her points of views in music, art, politics and controversial topics. He drew out conversation from her as a spinner pulled thread. In return he shared stories on the acquisition of each plant, as each seemed to have a story behind it. He told her of his childhood, his family, his taste in music and color.

Henry always had a charming personality, but here with her, it was completely natural. He was not trying to impress or boast. He was trying to share with her all that he could. He was in an especially animated retelling of childhood mischief when as they walked when they came upon a blanket and a complete picnic set up.

"Sir?" Fanny raised her eyebrows and looked up at her husband.

"It is about meal time, how convenient." He feigned ignorance and pulled Fanny to the blanket. Once she was comfortable, he settled beside her.

Their meal was lovely and Henry told her a particularly humorous story of his first time in London toward the end.

Fanny laughed. At first softly, then it grew all consuming. Henry seemed surprised at her growing laughter. His facial expression only added to her amusement. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall back on the blanket. She had not been as at ease since … she could not remember.

Henry looked down at her from his sitting position. The look on his face sent her heart aflutter.

"Is there anything you would like to do, Fanny?" Henry asked softly.

"Do?" She blinked. Her mind rushing.

"Yes, do you have any dreams?" He gingerly played with her hair, spreading it on the blanket. He thought she looked like an angel.

"Dreams?" Fanny contemplated. "I have never wished for more than I had, Sir."

"Truly?" Henry face went thoughtful. "Our life is a steady rhythm of the same. We live to work, to live and finally die. With distractions in the middle. Dreams make it all less unbearable."

"That is a grim attitude," Fanny said as Henry stretched out beside her.

"It is truth," He said settling beside her. She could not see him, but she could feel his shoulder pressing next to her. "It can be lovely, but we only live for such a brief time. What is the purpose when it will all disappear? Why do I struggle to maintain a home that will someday not be mine. Eventually will be rubble. Why do my tenants break their backs on hard labor? One day it will all be for naught."

"Perhaps," She lifted her hands toward the sky. She traced the clouds with her fingers. "But the clouds are white and the sky is so blue. We are all making an effort so we can see them."

"What is the purpose of that?" She saw his hands trace the clouds as well.

"There is no purpose." She said. She thought back to his confessions of drinking and women before he was married. Was this why he was so reckless before? "Must there be a purpose?"

"Well… I suppose," He answered. "Do humans not need a purpose?"

"No," Fanny reached for his raised hand. She did not touch it mostly because his arms were longer and she could not reach.

He pulled away and turned to his side so he could see her better. She dropped her hands to her stomach.

"How can there not be a purpose?" He asked confused.

She shrugged. "Having a purpose, like charity or leadership, is good. It makes rising in the mornings that much easier. But most do not have a great purpose for their lives. Most will pass away without a flutter, unknown to the world."

"Exactly!" He placed his hand over her hands on her stomach. The touch was casual, but it brought a blush to Fanny's face. "Our inevitable death is nothing to the universe. Without a flutter, as you said."

"But what of his family?" She asked, turning her head to see his full portrait. "What of his mother, or his brother? His wife and children? His passing did not disturb the universe, but to his loved ones, the whole universe collapsed."

"And if he had none?"

"Then the flowers he tended mourn him."

"And if he did not garden?"

"The dog he threw his scraps to will cry."

"And if he did not feed any animals?"

"Then a star somewhere in the night will fall in his honor." Fanny said with finality.

Henry laughed. "Very well, I give this debate to you, but we shall return to this in a later time."

Fanny sat up, trying to straighten her dress and her hair. Henry reached toward her, clumsily attempted to help. His fingers tangled in her hair, making the pins tumble.

"I seem to have made matters worse," He said with a laugh.

Fanny looked at him from beneath her eyelashes. His face was so close, and she marveled at the masculine features as she had never seen a man this close. She noted his dark eyebrows were thicker than a woman's, his soft eyes narrower. A ghost of facial hair made her wonder how it would feel. She suddenly realized her hand was cupping his cheek, feeling it. Startled, she was about to withdraw but it was too late.

Henry, with his fingers still in her hair pulled her face forward. Their lips met, harder than before. Fanny gasped at the intensity, Henry took the opportunity to slip into her mouth, startling her. With only slight hesitation, Fanny allowed herself to melt into him. Where she was unsure, Henry was sure. He maneuvered her head expertly, and she followed willingly, trusting him.

Heat from her heart spread through her body, and she felt as if her heart would burst from her chest. One of his hands dropped from her hair to her back and he pressed her closer. She could feel herself become enveloped in him. His taste and smell. His feel.

Perhaps it was because she was inexperienced and she had little guard. Perhaps her heart was naturally inclined toward any man that was kind to her. Perhaps… he was her fate. Regardless, she was in love. She felt it and she knew it as his kiss drew her out. His touch warmed her skin and heart.

Perhaps Henry felt a change in her through their kiss, because he slowed and pulled away. He looked at her in wonder, as if he had never seen her before. She smiled, a large smile with open lips and closed eyes.

"Perhaps I was wrong about the universe..."


	13. In Which Henry Finds a Best Friend

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They brighten my day and are a source of inspiration. This is a longer chapter than usual and it took me a while to do, because I really wanted to bring in new characters (not mine) which you will meet.**

 **I do hope the switching of POV is not too confusing. It's third person with different focus so we can see what's going on in people's heads. I could mark them more clearly, but when _I_ read, I like to figure some stuff out for myself so I made it this way. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are much too thin, Mrs. Crawford." Mrs. Hawkins fussed over Fanny. "You need more meat on those bones, with all due respect, madam. Why whatever will you do with such a small body if a babe comes along?"

"A babe…" Fanny head shot up. She was sitting in a chair in Mrs. Hawkins' dining room, feeding the littlest of the Baker children. The babe was transitioning from breast milk to solid food and she was cradling him, carefully feeding him a special sauce. All five of them were staying at with Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins while their parents recovered from a nasty bout of flu.

Fanny looked down at the tiny thing in her arms. He fit perfectly and he was laughing at the poking fingers of his brothers and sisters.

"That one can sit up now, dear, he is a big babe. No need to hold him like that."

Fanny set the babe on her lap and continued to feed him.

"Lady Crawford, are you going to the Summer Festival?" One of the children asked Fanny, speaking over the chatter of the rest.

The topic drew the children from their individual conversations to the bigger conversation of Summer Festival.

"Oh there is music and dancers!"

"Food!"

"The dresses! And Ribbons!"

Fanny laughed as the children raced forward with descriptions of the Summer Festival, not needing her to contribute, just listen.

There was a messenger that interrupted the family's merrymaking.

"There is a message from Everingham to Mrs. Crawford, ma'am." The boy told Mrs. Hawkins.

"Fanny it seems you are needed back at Everingham." Mrs. Hawkins called from the parlor. "Do hurry along dear, your husband sounds most distressed."

With a whip of fear, Fanny settled the child with its older siblings and departed at once.

The messenger boy was gracious enough to offer his horse back to Everingham. While she normally would not have accepted, the cold bite of fear made her accept. She did not think she could ride the horse on her own in her nervous state, so she settled behind the boy on the horse, holding his shoulders for balance.

Along the way she could not stop a rush of possible scenarios from invading her mind. She first believed Henry must be hurt. She knew he regarded his injury from the horse fall too lightly. Perhaps it was a new injury. As Everingham grew closer, so did her apprehension.

There was a foreign carriage in front of main entryway. The Crawford carriage was on its way to Mansfield Park, so this must be a physician or a surgeon.

Almost stumbling, Fanny hurried into her home. Andrew was going to announce her to the drawing room, but barely had time to open the doors in her haste.

Upon entering the room, Fanny zeroed in on a sitting Henry across the room. He raised his eyes to her, a soft smile on his lips. He stood up to greet her.

The anxiety building in her chest was released in one exhale. He was safe.

A second man stood and turned to her from the seat across from Henry.

"William!" Fanny gasped. A third person also rose.

"Susan!" A hand pressed to her heart.

Her siblings called her name and came to embrace her.

Fanny could not believe there would be a happier person than herself in that moment.

"Fanny, are you pleased?" William asked.

"How? When did you return?"

"I must see my sister in her new home." William said affectionately. "My dear sister, I must say, the married life suits with you."

"It would suit you better, my dear brother," Fanny teased.

"Now, Fanny, there is no need." William faked offense. "I am at the prime of my youth. I am married to the wind, the sea, and adventure."

"I hope you never find the wind, sea, and adventure to be unfulfilling brides." Fanny answered.

"Never!" William dramatically said.

"Dear Susan," Fanny took her younger sister into her arms again. "Were you long exposed to our brother's theatrics?"

"I am well, Fanny," Susan answered. Fanny's happiness came to a pause in noting Susan's subdued behavior, obvious with those words. Although she found much in common with her sister, Susan was much bolder than Fanny.

"I have heard you are now at Mansfield Park, sister." Fanny inquired, and she studied.

"I am," Susan answered, again in a subdued manner.

The trip must have exhausted her, Fanny concluded. She called for refreshments.

The conversation that ensued brought both joy and worry to Fanny's heart. Her brother spoke in animated gestures, bringing light and laughter to the dimming room. She was surprised and pleased to see Henry and William conversing with the ease of old friends. They both had natural charms that together shone brighter. Susan, however, remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"Mr. Crawford, you must see the true value of a hiring a bard for evenings such as these." William grinned openly.

"Why ever would we need a bard when we have all the entertainment we could ever need in our presence," Henry teased, gesturing toward William.

"Ah yes, the teapot does provide hours of amusement." William frowned at the tea things that were settled in between them, pretending Henry had been gesturing at them and not himself.

"But it does, Mr. Price," Henry was not to allow William the pleasure of winning at nonsense. "Notice it's rounded form and graceful spout."

"And behold it's aesthetically similar, yet different configuration of offspring." William picked up his teacup.

"Could you two cease your bickering until after dinner?" Fanny attempted a serious face, but her lips tugged at the corners.

"Now I see the true master of Everingham," William teased Henry.

Quite quickly, William had established himself as a harmless provoker to Henry. And vise versa. Fanny absolutely enjoyed their boyish jokes and teasings. They played off each other, their charm and appeal complemented perfectly.

Sobering, Fanny regarded her sister. Henry and William had drawn Susan out of her subdued state, but she was still not the bright young woman Fanny had seen at her wedding.

She did not have an opportunity to speak seriously to Susan until after dinner, when they made their way to the drawing room first.

Susan was looking through the clothing Fanny was mending with little interest, her mind elsewhere.

"Susan," Fanny took her sister's hand. "Pray tell what has your mind occupied."

"It is nothing, Fanny." Susan blushed slightly. "Or Mrs. Crawford, I should say."

Fanny smiled at Susan's attempt to change the subject. "Fanny," She corrected gently. "Susan, you have been distracted since you arrived at Everingham."

"It was a strenuous journey," Susan sighed. "William wished to take full advantage of his leave."

"I understand," but Fanny did not move from her position, leaning toward her sister.

A moment of silence passed and Fanny knew her sister was gathering her thoughts. It was a habit they shared, although Susan utilized it far less than she.

"Fanny…" Susan finally looked at her. With her sad gaze on her, she realized Susan had not met her eyes since her arrival. "Why did you marry Mr. Crawford?"

Fanny frowned slightly. "Because he asked and I accepted."

"What of Edmund?"

With a quick intake of breath from Fanny, Susan nodded.

"When you came home you spoke of him so warmly. When I went to Mansfield Park, you were his favorite topic. Even amidst his engagement preparations." Susan explained. "Why did you marry Mr. Crawford?"

Fanny guessed her sister wanted her to say she married for love, an incomprehensible bond. But she did not wish to lie to her.

"I married him because that was my fate," She answered vaguely. She did not understand why Susan needed these answers.

"Your fate?" Susan looked into the distance, somewhere inside her mind. "Your fate was an unpredictable man with a dubious reputation and untrustworthy future."

"Susan," Fanny said sternly.

"Edmund was safe. You would have loved and been loved in a clergyman's cottage, relatively close to Mansfield Park, within your own family." Susan continued, paying no heed to her sister's warning. "Instead you chose the unknown."

"Henry has been wonderful to me, Susan," Fanny stroked her hand, upset at not knowing what disturbed her sister. Was Susan worried for her? "I must tell you that he loves me. And I love him. It is true I once loved Edmund. He was kind and good to me. You are correct. Loving him was safe and natural. With Henry, it has been… dramatic and … yes, unpredictable."

Fanny watched Susan's face as she told her this. She also turned inward, finding truth in the words she voiced.

"Perhaps our trials has made our love all the more sweeter." Fanny pondered this. "I am confident I could have found happiness, wherever and with whoever I chose, Susan. But happiness with Henry has proved to be of the most wondrous kind. With him, I feel I have grown and learned so much. Please do not worry for my sake, lovely, dear Susan. Although it has not been very long, I am in love and completely happy with Henry."

Here Fanny noted the moisture in her younger sister's eyes.

"Susan?" Fanny reached and brushed the hair from her forehead.

"I am so happy that you are happy," Susan explained. She allowed small nasal laugher. "I was worried."

Fanny kissed the top of her head. Reaching over to the clothing, she explained to Susan her projects.

She had finished describing Mrs. Hawkins when the men rejoined them. They had taken more time than was customary and upon their entrance, Fanny understood why.

"Mrs. Crawford, I declare your brother the most excellent of men," Henry pronounced.

"I am glad to hear that," Fanny shared a smile with Susan. The two men had drank a bit more than one glass. They were not impaired enough to stumble, or be considered fully drunk, but just enough to accentuate their playfulness and make them the most delightful of companions.

"No, no, no," William waved away the praise. "Mrs. Crawford, I declare your husband the most excellent of husbands."

"Why, Mr. Price," Henry placed a hand on his chest. "I am beyond humbled."

"Nay, brother, call me by my Christian name, I insist."

"Why, William, then you must call me by my Christian name," Henry shook his head. "It is only natural."

"Absolutely not. Henry is not as pleasing a name as William,"

"How dare you!"

"I believe it is time to retire." Fanny cut off the conversation before they began fighting in earnest.

She summoned Wendy to take Susan to her room, and Andrew for William.

She herself lead Henry to his rooms. He was not drunk enough to cause trouble or need a butler as William did. He followed her, chatting the entire way. About her brother, the affairs of the day, what they should do the next day.

"I do prefer these relations of yours, love, than those from before." Henry said slipping from his day clothes casually "I mean no offense."

"You smell of alcohol. I take no offense." Fanny blushed.

He sat on the edge of his bed, reaching for her hand.

Her heart thudded against her chest as he brought it to his lips.

"Will you stay here tonight, love?"

Fanny's free hand flew to her mouth unbidden.

"No, not for that," Henry shook his curls. "I am drunk and I wished to have you when we are completely sober and…"

Here he looked as embarrassed as Fanny. He dropped her hand.

"But you are free to make your own choices."

Without a word, Fanny left the room. With increasing haste, she ran to her own rooms. Allie was waiting for her. She changing into her sleeping things and Allie braided her hair to keep it from tangling in the night.

It had been quite embarrassing for Henry, even in his state. The woman he loved and wanted most in the world had rejected him. He understood, however, he should not have been so forward.

He settled to sleep, almost blowing out his candle when a figure slipped into his room. Like so many nights past, it frightened him at first. He watched in utter fascination as Fanny stepped from the shadows.

She was gorgeous and angelic in her white nightgown. Her hair appeared glowing in the candlelight.

Just like her rushed exodus, she stepped to the opposite side of the bed wordlessly. She slipped under the covers and without thinking, Henry reached for her. It was a natural instinct. He brought her close in an embrace. He held her head on his chest, hoping she could hear his erratic heartbeat.

He buried his face in her hair, breathing her scent. Memorizing it.

He felt her arms reach around him, returning the embrace. The very thought almost broke his resolve. This beautiful angel was returning his embrace.


	14. He's Here

The sky was beautiful and the birds sang happily in the trees. A gentle breeze tugged Susan's hair back from her face. She leaned her face toward it, closing her eyes. She exhaled, letting her breath be carried by the winds.

Susan loved these gardens, they were grander than those at Mansfield Park. These exhibitioned exotic plants and she had seen the conservatory with even more. To think that Fanny owned all of this. These gardens belonged to her. The great building that was the principal home and the stables. There were guest houses also. There were fields and wilderness, ponds and creeks.

Even though Fanny did not appear prouder or arrogant in her newfound position, she had the confidence of a mistress. Of a woman that could do as she wished, that had maids, butlers, and even her husband at her disposal. A woman that completely owned her little corner of the world.

Her sister was so happy. It brought so much comfort to Susan.

Yet why did a tear escape her eyes?

Walking deeper into the wilderness, away from the house, Susan allowed the tears to come.

She hoped that letting them escape would lighten her heart, but it seemed as if each tear was torn from her chest, tearing her heart and burning her eyes.

How childish.

She continued walking. The path was becoming more narrow and she changed direction. She had a good sense that the wilderness became thicker and eventually became the forest. So she headed down another path, still away from the house.

To distract herself, she tried to make sense of what she thought of her new brother.

William was completely taken by him. Fanny loved him. What did she think of him?

She was unsure. They merely exchanged pleasantries before William would interrupt or Fanny drew her attention.

She decided she did not think much of him, though she bore him no ill will. He was merely an acquaintance. Husband of her sister.

The path turned, most likely doubling back to the house, but Susan heard noise far ahead.

Itching with curiosity, Susan continued forward. She was abruptly out of the trees and in the clear. She was immediately surrounded by people and laughter.

Susan was a well-mannered girl, and she had always been… relatively. But there was a distinct difference in the manners one used in giant homes such as Everingham and in a village. Here, surrounded by milling people, vendors calling, and children laughing, Susan felt the most relaxed that she had since she arrived in Mansfield Park.

The stiffness from her shoulders loosened, the weight of always having someone of a higher status nearby disappeared. These people did not seem to mind she did not have a chaperone or companion in the confusing crowd. Her dress was originally from one of her cousin's but she did not notice anymore, and neither did anyone else. There had been festivals like these at Portsmouth every once in awhile, but they were different further inland.

The air was fresh, first of all. It smelled of flowers and pastries cooking over slow fires. One vendor offered her a treat, but she did not carry any money. His wife slyly slipped her a piece of bread anyway.

Susan continued her walk among the people. Her bonnet was not one of the nicest here, it seemed everyone had dressed their best for this festival. A man showed her his ribbons and lace that she thought was very fine. She fingered the material, saddened she did not have anything to purchase it with.

"The ribbon for the lady, please," A hand reached over her to pay the vendor. The vendor took the coin with a smile.

Susan felt her heart speed up. Could it be? Ridiculous…

Turning slowly, afraid to be right, but even more afraid of being wrong, Susan faced the tall form of Tom Bertram.

Blinking a few times to make sure she was seeing right, she quickly left.

Susan weaved through the crowd, but she could feel him close behind.

He did not reach for her, or stop her. He was just constantly there.

A little out of breath, and not from exercise, Susan paused at where a singer was performing on a stage. She felt him stand beside her.

They both watched the singer, silent, without acknowledgement of each other. Until he reached his hand out, not looking at her. There was a ribbon hanging from his fingers.

"My brother will not be happy you are here," Susan said, not touching the ribbon.

"I did not come for him," Tom answered, his voice rumbling from him chest, shaking Susan's heart. His hand never wavered.

Quickly, she took the ribbon, but it was not fast enough. Their fingers brushed, and Susan felt the electricity she had felt the first time she had fingered his forehead when he had been ill.

They had brought him in, a dreadful shadow of a man, causing all of Mansfield Park to panic for his safety. Lady Bertram had been inconsolable, and, bless her, completely useless to nurse him. Susan found the task falling to her.

She remembered that at first, she had hours upon hours of just staring at his silent form, his still face. Slowly, he had regained strength, he watched her with those piercing eyes of his. Then he would call her. Calling her name sweetly, asking for water, a book, or the drapes to be drawn. He loved to have books read to him…

Somewhere along the way, she had completely fallen in love. She, the tiny, naive girl, had fallen for the great Tom Bertram, heir of Mansfield Park, renown gambler and womanizer. However, he did not act as his reputation held him to be, at least not that she could see.

"How is your sister? and Henry?" He asked, cutting into her thoughts. She spared him a glance, he was not looking at her, his eyes were on the singer. His hair was still long, she noted.

"They are well, I believe," Susan answered politely.

"Henry is a good lad," Tom smiled, she could see his dimple appear on his cheek.

"Like you?" Susan asked, then regretted her blurting mouth.

"Yes," Tom faced her. "We are both surprisingly good husband material."

"Mr. Bertram, how did we come to meet today?" Susan asked, suddenly feeling very tired. Much like the day before.

"By chance, I assure you, Miss Price." Tom said. "I was riding through to Everingham when I spotted so many people. I was curious and stopped."

Could she admit to herself how happy she was? The feeling was dangerous and she knew. Why must he come to tease her all the way to Everingham? She dared not ask why he was here. Upon closer observation, she could notice the strain of the journey on his face. His color was subdued and the lines on his face were deeper. Was he even fully recovered?

"It would be best if you headed to Everingham." Susan told him gently.

"Must I?" Tom responded just as gently.

"It is your decision," Susan said finally.

She withdrew with a curtsy, the place she had been quickly filled by other people. Her emotions were in turmoil.

She quickly retraced her steps and Tom did not follow her this time. She reentered the forest and for the second time that day, the trees witnessed her tears.

She did not understand these emotions, she had never experienced them before. Susan pressed a fist to her chest, it felt as if her heart would explode. Why? Why was it painful? She fancied Tom Bertram, why was there so much complication in her mind? Was it William's dangerous eyes when he walked in on her and Tom reading a book aloud? Was it Sir Bertram's silent frown and suggestion to take her away to Everingham? Was it Tom's intense eyes as she departed with William not a few days ago?

Whipping her eyes, Susan took a breath, feeling childish once more. She must not make prenotions over nothing.

As she made her way back to Everingham, her resolute and her step became stronger. Yet, her heart felt fainter. Tom Bertram was here.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I know… I failed you all again and took forever to update. I have no excuses….**

 **I want to make quick notes about age. I know Susan is supposed to be 14 when she goes to Mansfield. However, for the purpose of this story she will be 17, a year younger than Fanny. Mostly because that's the age I picture Susan. Tom is 25 like in the book.**


	15. A Declaration, Perhaps?

"Susan," Fanny touched her sister's arm. Ever since she had returned from her walk, she had seemed distant.

Susan faced, her slowly returning her focus.

"How are you feeling Susan?" Fanny made a quick glance around the room, making certain they were alone. "Truly, how are you feeling."

"I…" Susan paused seeming to struggle with speaking. Her troubled eyes met Fanny and Fanny was seized with fear. She should not have disregarded her sister so easily yesterday.

"There is something I must tell you," Susan reached out to take her hand.

"Madam, a guest for the masters." Mrs. Allen announced.

"Why, Mrs. Allen." Fanny stood. "Mr. Crawford gave everyone leave today so they could go to the Summer Festival."

"I am far too old to be prancing about at festivals," Mrs. Allen smiled at her kind mistress.

"Regardless," Fanny insisted. "After we attend this guest, you have the rest of the day to yourself."

"Yes, madam," Mrs. Allen bowed deeply and retreated to the room to prepare the inevitably called for tea things.

"Susan," Fanny turned back to her sister, but paused. Her sister's face had become as pale as the moon.

"Susan, what is the matter?" Fanny knelt in front of her sister taking her cold hands.

"I believe this guest of yours will explain…"

"Mr. Tom Bertram," Andrew announced at the door.

Surprised, Fanny stood to receive her cousin, Susan following suit. He stood tall as ever, with an imposing presence, but something was different. His eyes were wary and his stance was tired. However, there was a determination in his address.

"Lady Crawford," He gave a bow, missing of any mischief or disregard.

"Mr. Bertram," Fanny greeted in return, unused to such formalities with her eldest cousin.

Without having to be asked, Andrew stood at the door. He was a relatively new butler, but he could read his mistress's confusion.

The open door, the astute butler and her married sister's presence did nothing to soothe Susan's mind. She felt it was a breach of propriety just looking at Tom.

Tom took a seat across from the sisters.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Mr. Bertram?" Fanny asked, seeing that she would have to lead the conversation.

"I have come to make amends, Lady Crawford," Tom said in all seriousness.

Fanny was taken aback. "Is there a need to make amends?"

"Not in your part, Lady Crawford, but I have treated you most ghastly over the years. I came to ask forgiveness," he bowed his head most humbly. "I never treated you as you ought to have been treated. Not as a servant or plaything, but as a family member."

"Mr. Bertram, there is nothing to forgive." Fanny said gently. "And do call me Fanny, I am your cousin after all and we have known each other for many a years."

""You are too kind, you always were...Fanny," Tom smiled sadly. "Then call me Tom. Although perhaps it will not matter when you find my intentions are not entirely selfless."

Fanny became aware of Susan stiffening at her side.

"What-" Fanny was interrupted by the sudden entrance of two men. Andrew as well seemed mildly surprised, quickly reverting to his black expression.

Henry and William assessed the room quickly. In no time, William was at his sister's side and Henry was at Tom's.

"I do apologize for interrupting, but I would like to have a word with you in my office, Mr. Bertram. Along with Mr. Price." Henry said most politely.

Tom's eyes strayed first to Susan and lastly to Fanny. With a start, Fanny recognized the look. She stood, her movement causing all to look at her. With a careful eye, she assessed the situation. Tom was frightened, but determined. Henry and William were angry. Susan was also frightened.

"Perhaps…" Fanny stepped across to her husband. She gently put a hand on his arm. "You may speak here?"

Her husband looked at her incredulously.

"I…" Fanny paused, thinking of how to word it. "I believe Susan is an important part of this situation. She must be present. And I stand by my sister."

Henry looked at William and placed a hand on Fanny's hand.

"Let us take a seat," Henry indicated that they all sit. Fanny returned to her sister's side. William pulled a chair to Susan's other side. Henry remained by Tom.

"William will you tell what you related to me this morning to Lady Crawford." Henry began his pacing.

"Fanny," William claimed her attention. "I was given leave and by direction of our mother, I visited Mansfield Park to see how Susan was faring in her new position. I come to find," here he paused, glancing at all of the members of the room in turn. "Please excuse any offense. I come to find Mr. Bertram seducing Susan."

Susan gasped, and Fanny quickly took her hand.

"Sir Bertram, had also noted changes in his son since the accident. He was suspicious and he asked me to bring Susan to Everingham. He hoped any budding romance would vanish with distance and time, as did I." William looked at Tom accusingly.

Fanny schooled her expression and turned Tom expectantly.

"Fanny, I have not been a good man," Tom began, looking at her with pleading eyes. "But when I became ill, I thought I was lost. I was sure that I was going to perish in that bed." Fanny concealed her shudder. "But Susan," He looked to her, even the way he said her name was soft. "Saved me. Does that sound ridiculous? Like those novels Julia and Maria were so fond of."

William grunted in disbelief, but he did not interrupt.

"I came today to ask your forgiveness. Not only for selfless reasons, but to ask that you stand with me. It seems the whole world is against me. They do not believe I can love or treat a woman right," Tom shook his head. "Yet here I am, completely in love and yearning to treat her right for the rest of my life."

Both women here massively blushing now. Susan because she had never heard such words before, Fanny because she felt this should have been a private conversation between the two.

"I believe that is enough," Henry interjected. As romantic as a public declaration was, it was mostly awkward for the audience, especially if said audience was against the match.

Fanny rose and curtsied to the men. "I will have a private audience with my sister now," Fanny hurried from the room, pulled her sister by the hand.

Alone, the men finally relaxed. At least William and Henry did. Tom did just the opposite.

"Mr. Bertram," Henry began, finally taking a seat. "I assume you are aware that both your father, Miss Price's father, and brother are against the match.

"I am aware yes," He answered, growing immensely more tired.

"And you are aware that any dowry would be denied to you should you push the issue," William added.

"I am also aware," Tom managed one of his old smiles, "I do not need the dowry."

"You are aware that given your reputation, the price family is upset. And given Miss Price's status, the Bertram family is upset." Henry continued."There has been no indication of either family wavering from this stance."

"It has a familiar tone does it not?" Tom asked.

Henry and William exchanged glances.

"You are a very stubborn man," Henry sighed.

"All the best men are," Tom smiled again.


	16. He Stays

As soon as the sisters exited the room, Susan's tears came pouring from her eyes. Oh how childish she felt.

Her sister pulled her into a different room, it was a smaller and cozier drawing room. Susan found herself wrapped in her elder sister's arms.

At first she was surprised, but then she allowed herself to be comforted. She allowed her tears to be justified. She let Fanny's embrace to tell her she had a right to cry.

"Susan, you must tell me what you feel," Fanny stroked her hair from her face. "Please tell me."

"Fanny," Susan said between sobs, " I think I love him." Saying so out loud lifted a tremendous weight from her chest. "I thought he didn't care about me… yet he just said …"

"He declared himself to you, Susan," Fanny took her sister's face between her hands. "Are you not happy?"

"I am…" Susan sniffed. "I believe… I am. However… what if he was not truthful? What of William? Mr. Crawford and Sir Bertram? Father…"

"Susan, I will speak with each, do not concern yourself with them," Fanny said firmly.

At this, Susan looked at her sister. This was a different Fanny from the one that had visited their home in Portsmouth. She was the same, perhaps, but she was more solid now, as if she had been lacking a few lights on her face, in her eyes.

"What if he is as his reputation portrays him to be?"

"His reputation tells much about his past," Fanny smiled at her sister. "His actions tell much about his character. Has he been unkind?"

"No…" Susan's mind raced gladly to the past. When Tom was bedridden and they seemed to be the only people in the world. "He was kind. He shared stories with me. He liked to make me laugh. He …" She trailed off.

"Susan, I cannot assure you of his character, for I knew him in the past." Fanny released her sister and sat comfortably. "He did declare himself in the presence of your two brothers."

Susan laughed. It was true.

"Do you love him, Susan?" Fanny asked, her eyes happy.

"Yes," Susan said after a pause. "I do."

"Then you shall be happy," Fanny rose with determination.

Susan stood as well but Fanny motioned for her to stay.

"I will return promptly," She assured her sister. She did not need the men shaking her resolve. As she had learned, love was strong, but it was fragile at first for some, vulnerable to outside forces.

Walking back to the drawing room, she found the men absent. She redirected her steps to Henry's office, but not before giving Andrew instructions to enjoy himself the rest of the day.

Tensions were high in Henry's study and he was beginning to feel frustrated. Tom Bertram was not as much of an annoyance as his brother but he was extremely stubborn.

William and himself had moved Tom to his study where they argued and tried to talk sense into his thick head.

"You believe I am not privy to the reason you fell ill? Your sins line from Everingham back to Mansfield Park." William was arguing. "What brother would celebrate such a match for his sister?"

"None," Tom answered, but he did not speak more on the subject.

There was a knock on the door and Fanny stepped into the room. As always, his heart beat a bit faster at the sight of her. Her eyes met his first, ingered, then moved on to her brother and cousin.

"Please excuse my intrusion, the servants have taken a holiday," Fanny said, with an apologetic voice, yet still assuring them she had the authority to do so.

"Fanny, could we have a moment to discuss the matter at hand?" William ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course," Fanny nodded respectfully at him. "I would just like to give my blessings to Mr. Bertram." She turned to the stunned man. "Tom, I wish you and my sister happiness."

"Fanny, what is this?" Henry came to stand in front of his wife.

"After speaking with Susan, I have come to the conclusion that Tom is sincere in his pursuit." Fanny explained. "I give him my blessing, for what it's worth, to win her heart."

"Fanny, do you understand what this implies?" William asked from the window across the room.

"Perhaps I do not," Fanny looked up at her husband intently, so he understood her seriousness. "I only understand what will happen to my sister's heart if she is denied love. And I stand by her in all things."

Without a word, Tom stood and embraced his cousin. The cousin that he had disregarded all those years. He had been such a fool in many aspects, but even more so in his judgement of women. Here was his cousin, in full position and right to deny him, yet she was all kindness.

"Then you believe Tom should marry Susan?" Henry asked of her, not unkindly.

"No," Fanny shook her head lightly. "I believe Susan should decide if she wishes to marry Tom without interference. She must choose herself."

"That is what I want," Tom interjected. "A chance to court her properly, and be accepted or rejected by her." His eyes were pleading but he had regained much strength from his cousin's support.

Henry paced back to his desk. As the master of this house, he had the largest decision-making power at the moment, but he understood the power of fathers.

"William?" He looked to his new friend. He understood his position, having also a sister, but William must know that he sympathized with Tom. It was as if he himself was sitting in that chair, in love with a girl so different from himself.

He too had fallen in love with a beautiful angel, too clean for his sinful ways. Perhaps he would have had this same battle had the family known his past better, or he had not been as rich, or William had not been away. Regardless, he understood Tom, much more than he cared to admit.

William was watching him, as if he understood as well. He was young, but he knew what happened to matches that were denied. There were broken hearts or elopement.

"I shall write to my father and Sir Bertram," William finally said.

Tom let out a breath.

"This is not acceptance," He warned Tom sternly. "This is taking care of my sister before anything else."

"You will stay with us until we hear response from Mr. Price and Sir Bertram," Henry told him. "You may not have unchaperoned interaction with Miss Price, nor private audiences. Do not begin your courtship or pressure her in any way."

"Thank you," Tom said with a bow.

"Mrs. Allen arranged a room for you," Fanny motioned for Tom to follow. "All of your servants have gone for the evening so there will be noone to assist you. Dinner will be made promptly."


	17. Starlit Night

**A/N: Hello readers! I would like to dedicate this chapter to user: my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala (great username btw). As you requested- more fluff.**

* * *

The kitchen had become a mess. Fanny found that she could not quite recall how to cook properly. The years she had lived at Mansfield Park had kept her from the kitchen and there was no need to cook at Everingham.

Feeling confused and lonely, Susan had come in search of her sister, finally finding her in a state of her own confusion.

Laughing, Susan had joined was massive teasing and laughter coming from the kitchens. The scents of food only added to their joyous experience.

"It will not taste as wonderful as your cooks', but it will suffice." Susan sampled the stew. She coughed.

Fanny followed suit, coughing as well.

"It is much too rich," Susan explained, laughing. "I am unused to these spices."

"I am ashamed to say I have little to no knowledge over these spices." Fanny laughed, adding water to the concoction.

"They could be… the freckles of toads and powders of exotic plants that only bloom in the moonlight!" Susan giggled.

"Why, Susan!" Fanny sprinkled water in her direction. "That would make witches from fairy tales."

"Not witches," Susan shook her head. She lowered her voice to a childish whisper. "Sorceresses, powerful enchantresses."

"And we are enchanting handsome gentlemen to marry us," Fanny whispered back.

The paused a bit horrified of the irony and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you ladies scheming?" William entered the kitchen. The trials of the day disappeared at the sight of his beautifully happy sisters.

"Dinner," Susan answered, giving him a sample of the stew.

"It's delicious," William smiled at the almost familiar taste of home.

"We shall only have one course tonight, with pie for dessert," Susan explained. "The staff is absent, enjoying their holiday."

"Splendid," William clapped his hands. "I shall round up the household."

Dinner was a bright affair. Even the troubles with Tom were forgotten, as they all pretended he was just another guest at Everingham. His persona complemented Henry's and William's charming extrovertedness and had he no designs for Susan, he would have fallen into an easy and deep friendship.

"I was completely toppled over!" William was saying, waving his hands, frantic to illustrate his predicament. "My comrade continued talking, not noticing I was sprayed on the deck!"

"Did he notice?" Henry asked between laughter.

"No!" William laughed as well. "I stood so quickly that when he turned back, I was standing and listening."

"Did no one notice your quick descent?" Tom asked, helping himself to a second bowl of stew.

"Only a lady on shore," William blushed.

"She saw you from shore?" Tom could not contain his laughter.

"It was absolutely ridiculous!" William protested. "How she could see from that distance! She met my eyes and was laughing!"

The whole company was laughing as well.

"What did you do?" Susan ventured to ask.

"What could I do?" William sighed. "I saluted her and avoided the shore until we left."

The high spirits carried on to the drawing room. Neither lady was absurdly accomplished in musical abilities, but Susan could play happy tunes to dance to.

Fanny danced first with William. Her brother danced comically for her sake and her heart was bursting with joy.

The danced ended and her brother was replaced with Henry. The smile on her face faded. It was not because she did not wish to dance with him, but because she wished to dance with him so much.

The music became more formal, more serious and Henry guided her through the steps. He was an accomplished dancer and it seems he swept them both away to another land.

Her heart pounded with the timing of the music, but the music almost was forgotten. Most suddenly, she was in his arms… closer. He had changed the dance to a waltz, a dance she did not know. But her hand was in his and his arm around her waist. Heat radiated from every place he touched her. Curiously, she realized she had not worn gloves.

She felt his breath, it scattered the loose hair on her forehead. She rose her eyes to meet those of her partner. He was so very close. She could see the shadow of hair on his strong chin and the slight curve of his lips. She finally reached her eyes and they locked into place.

His eyes were so soft and just for her. As if he could not possibly see something better.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks, and she took a breath to calm her shaking nerves. The breath from her lips touched his face and he closed his eyes.

With a quick motion, he reopened them, and glanced over her head. He lowered his head so that he was but an inch from her, a question in his eyes. With a smile, she gave her answer. He closed the space between them from a warm, sweet kiss. It was not long, but she could feel the impression of his lips when he pulled away.

In a single motion, they both turned to their guests, who were preoccupied. The two shared shy, secret smiles.

* * *

Susan had seen Mr. Crawford approach her sister so she had changed the rhythm of the music, choosing a slower tune. She hoped her sister would appreciate her scheme.

It was only a few moments, when William touched her shoulder. He indicated that she stand.

He replaced her on the piano, but not before shooting a warning look over his sister.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked from behind her.

Susan stiffened, looking for her brother's eyes, but he refused to look at her. The only indication that he knew what was happening was a slight nod before he began playing. She had not even known he played the instrument.

Resigned, she turned slowly to face Tom Bertram. Her heart reacted more than she had anticipated. How different he looked upright and with a healthy face. How different he looked with his hand extended to her.

She gingerly placed her hand in his, a wide smile on the man, as he pulled her closer… and closer. Her waist was encircled by his long arm and her hand was laced through with his fingers. Was this a waltz? Was this how it was danced?

He towered over her, but he ducked his head so he could see her face better. She sucked a breath when she looked up at Tom.

"May I ask a question, Miss Price?" Tom asked, leading her through complex steps. She nodded. "Do you find me repulsive?"

"No!" The answer jumped from her lips in surprise.

"Well," He smiled even wider. How beautiful his smile was. "I may have hope yet."

Blushing deeply, Susan wished he would inquire further, yet she was terrified if he did.

They were content to dance, close together, watching, studying one another, as their budding feelings began to blossom.

Fanny and Henry across the room observed their guests. A stiff backed William at the piano and two starry-eyed friends absolutely entranced with each other.

"Perhaps, it is not a horrible idea," Fanny said softly, studying her sister and cousin. She stood close to her husband, a hand through his arm.

"It is not," Henry smiled, unable to completely process his wife's hand on his arm so casually. Would he ever become accustomed to this? "He is completely head over heels in love. After talking to him, it is very obvious. I imagine that is why William allowed them to dance. Men can be sympathetic for one another sometimes."

"Truly?" Fanny leaned her head on her husband. She was tired from the day and the dance. "I am glad. I do hope my sister can be happy as I am."

Henry very nearly flinched at such an admission. He looked at his wife intently. "Are you...happy?" It seemed as if it was the question that had always hug over their heads since their marriage.

"...Very much so…" Fanny ducked her head, embarrassed.

Henry would have none of that, and lifted her head again with a gentle hand.

"Are...you happy?" Fanny asked, avoiding his eyes.

"...Very much so," Henry said, with all his mind, body, and soul. He was happy.

She finally did meet his eyes.

"I must tell you something," She said seriously.

"Now?" Henry looked at their guests. Mostly, however, he was afraid of what she might say. THe icy hand of fear touched his burning heart.

"Yes," She looked at her guests as well. "They will forgive us."

With that, the couple slipped from the room, not unnoticed but unmentioned.

She lead him to her rooms, the place where she was the most comfortable in the house. Although she had grown accustomed to such large living situation, she did not consider it all completely hers as it belonged to her husband, and the servants as well.

There was a small balcony that hung out of her room and there she took him.

"Fanny, will it be difficult to hear?" Henry asked, already on his guard. Perhaps she did love Edmund and wanted to let him know. Perhaps she wished to return to Portsmouth with her parents or Mansfield Park with her sister. In all his worst nightmares, she wanted to leave.

She did not respond, instead she looked over the vast expanse of the Everingham grounds. They glowed under the sparse moonlight.

"Do you require anything?" Henry asked fitfully. "Dresses? Maids? Jewelry? Anything you desire. I do not wish for you to be lacking in anything. Would you like pets? Companions? We could invite your sister to live here. Or your other family members?"

"I believe…" Fanny said softly, he may have missed her voice had he not been hyper aware of her. "No… I am certain…" Henry's stomach constricted. "I love you."

"Wha-" Henry was completely taken aback. He just looked at Fanny.

She burst into a smile at his shocked face. Did he truly believe that she could never love him? How could he think otherwise when he invaded her mind at every hour of the day?

"Truly?" Henry asked, the fear melting off of him at an alarming speed, quickly replaced by uncontrollable happiness.

"Truly." Fanny said, gaining confidence. "I believe I have for a time now. It grew without my notice."

"May...may I kiss you?" Henry asked, surprisingly shyly.

Fanny smiled, closing her eyes.

He came slowly, feeling her face and lips with his fingers. Cupping her face, he brought her close, meeting her lips gently. It was a longer version than when they had danced.

She stood on her toes and deepened the kiss, surprising him. With a grunt he complied and circled her waist to bring her closer. She was lost, completely lost in his taste and smell.

"I love you," he spoke into her lips. With a rush of heat, she reached her hands to his head and buried her fingers in his hair. It was softer than perceived.

With a sweeping motion, he cradled her in his arms and took her into the bedroom.

They fell on the bed, in a tangle of bodies. With consent, Mr. Crawford finally took Mrs. Crawford as his own. Loving her so sweetly and beautifully, the starlit night would forever be ingrained on either of their minds, binding them as husband and wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I would just like to comment that I have forgotten what I rated this story or what that entitles so its better to be safe. Also, I have always felt a close relationship with characters so I like to give them a little privacy. :D**


	18. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Tis I again… I took a while this time because I could not figure out how to continue. I think I will just let my heart run wild, no plot necessary. I would like to dedicate this chapter to user: Las Letras de Elizabeth. I love reading your reviews and reactions! Después de terminar esta historia leeré la historia que tienes de Mansfield Park.**

* * *

The sunlight glittered through the open glass, casting lovely reflections across the room. Fanny awoke to the light, feeling strange and confused. Taking a breath she realized why.

The head of Henry Crawford was on her chest, his weight contributing to her morning confusion. In a rush, she remembered the previous night. She felt her cheeks warm, although she told herself he was her husband. There should be no reason for shyness. Yet even know, with the man himself in her bed, she felt like a dazed young girl.

Against her will, her hand reached up to run through his hair. She discovered that she immensely enjoyed his thick, chocolate curls.

She was stroking his hair when he awoke. She knew he awoke because she felt his eyelashes flutter against her bare skin.

"Oh," she removed her hand quickly.

Henry moaned, turning his head, but not rising, to look at her. "Good morning, love,"

"Good morning, dearest," Fanny answered, yawning.

She looked back at him to find him grinning wildly.

"You have never called me dearest before," he said through his smile.

"Dearest," She repeated, daring a kiss on his forehead.

"Love," Henry's voice was serious for a moment. "Please feel in complete confidence with me." She gave him a questioning glance. He smiled. "I understand your character is shy, and I wish to respect that, but please know that you can ask anything of me. You may speak to me of anything you wish or do to me anything you feel."

"You wish to have my trust," Fanny was beyond in love with this man.

"Yes," He laid his head down again, but kept his eyes on her. "I know I am shameless. I was a fool, but I wish to have your trust."

Fanny reached and tangled her fingers in his hair again. She knew to what he was referring to. "You have it, dearest."

Henry closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of being in the arms of a heavenly creature.

Later that morning, Fanny was with Susan in the observatory, but both their minds was very far away.

"Fanny," Susan interrupted her sister's thoughts regrettably. "I must tell you something."

"Yes, Susan, feel free to speak your mind." Fanny said, bringing her thoughts to the present.

"I… I believe I will marry Tom Bertram…" Susan blushed deeply.

"Oh!" A hand flew to Fanny's mouth. "Susan, did he propose? William and Henry asked him not to."

"No," Susan smiled curiously. "At least, not yet."

"Susan, what has transpired between you two?" She had Fanny's full attention now.

"He spoke to me last night," Susan began. "When we danced. He said he was not allowed to propose marriage or court me until word returned from father or Sir Bertram." She giggled. "So he said that he would ask me to marry him in the future. And in the future he would tell me I looked beautiful and … I was the only human upon the Earth that he would want by his side…"

Fanny giggled with her sister at Tom's absurdities. Could he not keep those words inside of himself for a few days?

"Susan, he seems to be quite taken with you." Fanny said, she looked through the clothes she had been mending, determining them fit to be returned.

"I… hope… truly hope so," Susan sighed allowing herself to fall back onto the chair she sat in.

"It is true," Fanny smiled at her sister. "You are both so smitten with each other, you shall marry within the year. By this time next year, you will be returning to Everingham with a small babe with his eyes and your perfect skin and hair."

"Fanny!" Susan hid her face in her hands, hiding her smile. She looked through her finger at her sister. "Shall it be a beautiful babe?"

The women were laughing at their conversation when William joined them.

"I see my sisters are in high spirits," William noted, his face peculiarly unreadable.

"We are, William," Fanny smiled at him nonetheless. "I have my lovely siblings with me, how could I not be in high spirits?"

William sighed.

"I wished to speak with one or the other alone, but I assume speaking to both will be more efficient." William continued. The girls slowly straightened, taking a more serious stance.

"Do speak, William." Fanny said, she reached over to take her sister's hand. "Whatever it is we shall face it together." Susan nodded in agreement.

A smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

"Such sweet sisters." William said almost to himself. "How tragic to be separated from them in a few days." The sisters' faces hardened at the mention of the end of William's leave. "And they will not even be able to spend time together, what with one married and living in Everingham and the other married and living in Mansfield Park…"

"William?" Susan asked, eyes wide.

"Susan, last night, Mr. Bertram danced with you as if you were the only woman on earth. For my prospects, I sure hope you are not. Then this morning Henry took both of us on his rounds to see to the tenants and properties. Mr. Bertram proved himself to be very apt at business and negotiations, yet he followed Henry about, asking questions and pulling advice from him. I saw not the foolish boy I had believed him to be, but the man that was trying his best to grow into his title."

"William, I am not in the business of spreading gossip," Fanny said, gaining his full attention. "I was going to deliver some clothing to Mrs. Hawkins before breakfast, Tom insisted on making the trip for me. Mrs. Hawkins sent him back with a letter describing in detail his every wonderful trait. She had many people for breakfast and he fast became commendable in each of their eyes."

Susan was positively beaming now.

"Dear brother, I mean no disrespect, but Mr. Bertram has showed tremendous improvements since his accident. There is something that changes in a man when he is delivered to death's doorstep and makes his way back. Perhaps not all men, but good men yes. Men who were destined to change, and be greater."

"My mind has been made up," William said. "Even without those narratives." William turned to Susan, his beautifully young sister. His choice could ruin her or rise her to the happiness Fanny now had. "Do you love him Susan?"

Susan blushed at the directness of the question. With a look to her sister for courage she answered "Yes," firmly.

"Then you have my blessing." William said, rising.

Both women rose as well.

"Sir Bertram and father will receive a letter from me, but I have a strong notion they will end their resistance when they hear I have ended mine."

Susan ran to her brother, embracing him.

Happiness could not be contained in Fanny and after a few more minutes with her dear siblings, she went off to search for her husband.

He had left unfortunately early that morning, having to visit his properties. He must be in his study.

After she had climbed the stairs and was almost to his study, Fanny was suddenly pulled into a room.

With a gasp, she found herself in the arms of the object of her searches.

"Dearest," She greeted him with a smile.

"Love," He answered with a quick kiss. Her lips tingled with pleasure at his touch. "What are you doing running through the halls?"

"Searching for my love… Have you seen him?" She smiled at him playfully.

"Nay madam, but perhaps I can be a replacement?"

"I suppose you will do," She laughed taking his face between her hands. "I have splendid news!"

"There are no wars and your brother can stay?" He suggested hopefully.

She released him, took a step back and crossed her arms, "You love my brother more than me,"

"Not so!" Henry reached for her again, despite her stubborn position. "You are my wife and he is my favorite person in the world."

Fanny cried in protest, but they both erupted in laughter.

"I love your laughter," Henry said, bringing her close.

He trailed the shape of her face with his thumb. She was silent as he explored her face, she studied his face in return. His dark brows, his gentle nose, and soft cheeks, the insistence of a stubble and the pink of his lips.

He leaned forward, closing the space between them. He captured her lips in a slow and dangerous kiss, that pulled his wife closer. They paused for breath, barely a few inches from each other. She could see the hunger in his eyes, and she lowered hers so he would not see the same hunger that she felt.

"Could we have a special dinner tonight? A party of sorts?" She asked, still breathless.

"Are you using your feminine charms to seduce me to do your bidding?" He asked, his voice husky with desire, yet a bit amused.

She had not thought of it like that.

"Please?" She looked back at him, meeting his eyes. Any resolve of his melted when he saw the same craving he felt reflected back to him in his wife.

"Anything you desire, love" He said. This woman could ask for his entire fortune and he would give it to her. Anything to keep this woman as in love with him as he was of her.

She did not desire his fortune, just his love, but she smiled mischievously at her success.

His wife, acting mischievous, was too much. He pulled her so close, they could have been a single person and kissed her with all the passion he had held since he met her. All those days of holding back from touching her or invading her space. All those lonely nights he wanted to erase with the feel of her. He had a feeling that this was just the beginning.


	19. Deleted Scenes (Fluff)

**A/N: Hello again! I have finished my story, although I may add an epilogue involving a certain upcoming wedding...**

 **Anyway, here are some of what I call "deleted scenes." They are basically 3 scenes that I wrote on the side but didn't make it into the final story.**

* * *

 **This first one was the rain scene during the Rushworth visit. I did not want their relationship to develop that fast but it was certainly a possibility:**

A crack of thunder made Fanny jump again, the rain intensifying. Henry pulled her into his arms without hesitation, somehow managing to pull his coat off and over her head at the same time. With the coat around her face, she could only see Henry in front of her. He looked to the side, seeming to judge something then back at her.

His eyes were so intense, Fanny knew what he was going to do a half second before he did it.

He leaned into the coat and captured her lips. One arm around her covering her from the rain, the other holding her hand against him.

At first, Fanny felt only the touch of lips against her lips. Then, slowly, she felt the sweetness from his kiss and it spread to the rest of her body, startling her away from his lips, but not completely from his arms.

She looked at Henry's face, completely shocked. She had never been this close to him.

He blinked at her, as surprised as her.

* * *

 **This one is Fanny's point of view in their big argument. It did not make it into the story because there was a lot of redundancy. However, it does give more insight into Fanny's thought process in falling in love.**

His words could not have been more confusing.

"Can you believe what a wretched soul I am, that I had never been sincere? Never had I considered the hearts of the ladies but for conquest, for pastime. That is until I fell for you." He said.

Could he still be playing games? Fanny wondered. There seemed to be no end to his speech. His confession was shocking and Fanny was genuinely afraid. Her fear grew the longer he spoke. Because his words touched her in a way that confused her. Was she not a game for him just like all the other women?

"I meant for you to be a pastime as well, but I fell Fanny. So quickly, I was in complete shock." His words seemed so earnest, desperate for her to believe him. If he was toying with her would he be this desperate? "I had at first only I fell and I hoped that you would eventually feel the same way. I should have allowed you freedom to begin with."

As he expressed himself, Fanny found she wanted to believe him. Perhaps as desperately as he wanted her to. If she was only a game to him, he would have won as soon as they married, or before when she agreed to marry him. Unless his goal was to win her heart. But would he not attempt to win it without the burden of marriage?

These thoughts swirled in her mind, but she as she watched her husband pace her room she realized that she must act, not simply wonder. She had rejected Henry from the beginning, from her wifely duties at night to the simple conversations he clearly searched for. She had rejected his subtle attentions and now she thought of rejecting his confessions. At first it had been because her heart ached for another man, but the continuing excuse was because she believed he was insincere.

To believe his words now, she would have to expose herself to potential pain. Yet she was pained already.

Fanny stood from her seat and slowly made her way to where he stood at the window. He looked so handsome in these clothes, but his posture was close to defeated and tired. Perhaps he was as mentally and emotionally exhausted as her.

He turned to look back at her, where he had been sitting, but did not see her. He spun quickly and found her at his side, his face almost comical.

"Why did you wish to be rid of me?" She asked, the question rattling in her mind the entire day.

His eyebrow furrowed, his pretty face twisting in concern.

"Blasted be the day I wish to be rid of you, love," he told her passionately.

Had he called her love? Why had her heart reacted so violently? Heat travelled up her neck and on her face. She hoped he could not see in the limited light. She asked him again to cover her embarrassment.

"Because I am a villain and I allowed a hero to attempt to save you." He said. His face sagged into sadness. "If I were more of a man I would have let him save you, but I could only allow an attempt at your liberation."

His answer made her a little indignant, although she knew he meant well. "Am I a damsel in need of a hero?"

Henry appeared taken aback with the question. "I suppose you may feel you are…"

"I do not," She interrupted. She did not want him thinking that she was a damsel and that he was keeping her against her will. "Henry." she tried the word, feeling embarrassed at the thrill of using it, having to say it once more for emphasis.

"I did not love you when we married. But I married you, it was a promise I made. I respect and admire you as a man. You're kind to your tenants and have such willingness to learn." She felt it was only fair to be honest when he was being honest.

The pain in Henry's face was enough to make her regret saying such things to him. It also made her believe his words.

"But Henry," She hurried forward. Without thinking, she raised her hand. With shock, she realized what she had been about to do. She froze, her hand suspended in air. And yet… With one look at his confused face, she made her decision. She would allow her heart to feel as it may. If he disappointed her, she would just have to take her heart and keep moving forward. She gathered her nerve and placed her hand on his chest, where she felt heat under her hand.

"I am not sure of my feelings now," She kept her eyes on her hand. She was filled with wonder at feeling of masculine hardness under her fingers. She had only experienced such a thing that one night but she had been nervous and the feeling had not been exactly the same. Although she now recognized that perhaps her heart had already begun to expose itself back then, without her permission. "I had… well … when you. I am happy when you smile, my stomach flutters when you sit at my side. Perhaps… I am not sure." Words failed her.

But then she remembered her pain again. So her heart had gone on ahead of her, otherwise she would not have felt as deeply the Maria incident, as Henry coined it. She felt angry also now.

"But _that time_ ," Fanny looked straight into his eyes then. He professed his love to her, yet that woman...

"Please," He placed his hand over her hand on his chest, startling her. She could feel his beating heart through the cloth of his shirt. "Allow me to prove my love for you." Her eyes widened.

"I know that it is shameless of me to ask. I beg of you. Allow me to repent for _that time_. I am a horrid villain to even think of such a thing, but please allow me to ... court you. To gradually earn you trust and your love, please Fanny." Henry said, his face in earnest and hope alight his eyes.

Fanny could barely comprehend his words over her confusion over his touch. She searched her emotions and finally decided she enjoyed it. It was not love exactly, but it was tentative fondness and a bit of tenderness that she felt.

Then his speech registered. Was he asking to court her? His wife? It was an interesting proposition. One she was not completely against.

She remembered is constant mention of villains and she wondered why he was so unsympathetic with himself. She looked at him, "You are not a villain."

Without warning, he reached across the space between them and kissed her. She gasped, startled. She was going to pull away but then she felt the sweetness of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes to accent the novel and soft feeling. It sent a chain reaction of responses throughout her body, but she closed her thoughts for a moment and allowed herself to just feel a man's lips against her own.

* * *

 **This is a bit of Susan and Tom. The scene was a little unrealistic, besides this story is about Fanny/Henry...**

"The ribbon for the lady, please," A hand reached over her to pay the vendor. The vendor took the coin with a conspiring smile.

Susan's back stiffened, but she picked up the ribbon. "A surprise meeting you here, Mr. Bertram."

"Tis fate, Miss Price." The deep voice of Tom Bertram answered, sending shivers down her arms.

Turning, she found him a step too close to what propriety dictated. Slowly and deliberately, he took a step back.

"My brother will not be happy you are here," She hid a smile, by looking at the ground.

"I am not here for him," Tom reached forward, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. She felt the lingering imprint of his lips through the thin fabric of her gloves.

"He will be disappointed," she said finally looking at his face. It was as beautiful as she remembered, although on closer inspection, he looked tired and worn. "Have you fully recovered?"

"I have now," Tom answered flirtatiously.

Susan waved away his nonsense and lead him to the woods she had emerged from. Following the path she found the bench someone had smartly placed.

"You must rest after such a journey," she handed him the slice of bread the vendor's wife had given her.

He moved so that there was room for her on the bench and he split the bread and handed her half.

With a smile, Susan sat and took the bread.

"It seems my half is smaller," Susan teased.

"I have travelled most recently," Tom answered, promptly eating his part.

With a laugh, Susan followed suit.

"Miss Price, do you believe in magic?" Tom asked, he was prone to these spontaneous questions when they were alone. "Spells and such?"

After a moment's pause, Susan answered in the affirmative.

Without warning, Tom Bertram leaned toward her. Tilting his head, he captured her lips. The blood rushed to her head and her lips responded immediately even if she did not understand completely.

She felt his fingers trail her chin, and she could not possibly think.

Pulling back slowly, Tom set his forehead against hers.

"On this day & in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Make her forget, what has been done, before the rising of the sun. By the powers of spirit, water, fire & air, your memories you shall never bare." He chanted. "Forget this happened. But marry Tom Bertram at your earliest convenience, my lady."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading these. They didn't make the final story, but their cute and I have a soft spot for them...**

 **I may see you guys at a wedding in a few days.**


	20. Short Epilogue

The weather was magnificent, with its soft sun and gentle breeze. The Earth had decreed Susan as worthy of its most brilliant day, the day of her wedding in the gardens of Mansfield.

The ceremony had been simple, yet elegant. There were simple flowers from the neighboring fields in priceless vases. Glass decorations caught the sun rays, sending beams of colorful light out. The wedding was at the estate chapel and the wedding breakfast was held at Mansfield.

There was a dream-like semblance to the small chapel, Edmund himself performing the ceremony. Fanny accompanied her sister, remaining by her side as she shook with nerves and excitement. Henry stood opposite of her, at Tom's side. Edmund spoke beautifully, his words bringing tears to every eye, especially Mrs. Price.

Afterwards, felicitations were in order, taking Susan and Tom from Fanny and Henry. Fanny stood back, graciously, allowing everyone to greet her beloved sister.

Susan was the most stunning bride that had ever been. Her dress had been commissioned by Lady Bertram to a highly regarded French tailor. It was at the peak of fashion, with lovely lace gloves and mother of pearl necklace, gifts from the groom. Even more beautiful than her apparel, the young bride was brimming with happiness.

Fanny smiled at her sister and her joy. It was this sight that verified the choice she made was a good one.

"What are you grinning at, Mrs. Crawford?" Henry bent his head, to tell her this.

She tightened her grip on his arm, fighting off a shiver.

"Does Susan not look completely stunning?" Fanny said.

"My opinion is nothing compared to Mr. Bertram's," Henry mumbled.

Fanny laughed good-naturedly. Tom was spell bound to Susan. He looked dashing and gallant, although he cared nothing for the happenings around him, except for Susan. He could not be pried from her side.

"How I hope they will always look at each other that way," Fanny said wistfully. "That they will always be happy."

Henry pulled her away from the crowd, deeper into the gardens.

"There is no guarantee of their future, my love," He said as he brought her closer. "Then again there is no guarantee of ours."

"You are quite the realist, darling," Fanny placed a gloved hand on his cheek. It was amazing that she was in a place that she could do so. "There is a guarantee that we will do our best. I promise to work my hardest for you and Everingham. To make our world as happy, and fulfilling, as possible."

"You are quite the optimist, love," Henry leaned down to press a soft kiss on her lips. "How can I possibly do anything else but promise my love and work? How can I not dedicate myself to you when you look at me with those large eyes of yours?"

"Do you still believe this is all for nought?" Fanny looked back toward the engaged party goers. She referenced the conversation they had had ages ago, it was a reoccurring topic with them. "That all our efforts are pointless in the grand scheme of things?"

"Of course," Henry smiled down at his pretty wife. Who else could he converse with so? "I am but a small organism in this world, yet I am a married, the happiest of organisms. I have created my own pointless purpose."

"Am I your pointless purpose?" Fanny laughed, letting her head fall back. He held his arms around her.

"I know you are my dreams and purpose, pointless or not," He said teasing her. "Perhaps my dream would like to come with me… out of the country?"

"A trip?" This caught Fanny's attention.

"An adventure," Henry corrected. "The sort that you read to the village children. Perhaps Paris, so you can see the glittering city, although it smells awful. Or to Scandinavia, there language is so harsh, but they are wonderful people. We can go to India, I want you to see the elephants and the bright dresses."

"That sounds absolutely delightful," Fanny was filled with excitement at the prospect of having adventures with Henry abroad. Yet there was a technicality. "However, we may have to postpone our adventure for a time."

"Postpone it?"

Fanny nodded. She pushed herself away from her husband, standing proud. She lowered a hand to her stomach.

"I believe I will be unfit for travel for some time, darling."

Henry was completely frozen, not processing the situation.

"A baby, Henry," Fanny clarified, speaking louder. It had actually been three months since she had known. She had wanted to share the information after Susan's wedding, not wanting to spoil any attention her sister deserved. It was pure luck her husband was not very perceptive.

"A-" He snapped back to the present. With a single bound, he had her in his arms once again. "Fanny Crawford, I am absolutely in love with you." He kissed her then, a passionate kiss of a honestly happy man. He left her with her lips burning.

"I should hope so," Fanny embraced her husband in return. Could she possibly be any happier?

This was another beginning, perhaps?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my beloved readers. I wanted to take the opportunity to thank every reader, and especially reviewers. This was my first official fanfic and your constructive criticism was immensely helpful in my writing. As I stated before, I am not a writer (I am an economics major) so it is particularly difficult for me to be descriptive and get my ideas across correctly, so I thank you all for that.**

 **I will continue writing, however, because it is fun challenge. My next fanfiction will be a Persephone/Hades story from Greek mythology and I am very excited about that. I will probably post it mid-May to get finals and such out of the way.**

 **Thank you again, and continue to be brilliant people.**


	21. Heads up on a new HenryFanny story

Hello brilliant people! It has been a long time. * sigh * Many thing have changed, but my love for Mansfield Park has not. I decided to write another Hanny/Fanny fanfic a bit different from this one (not a sequel). I'm wondering how I have changed as a writer so I will explore a little less passive Fanny, although I'll keep her as in character as possible in the more active adventures she will have to endure. I want to see more of a character development in both Fanny and Henry. I'm not sure yet where the story is going but I've written enough scenes that I know there are many tears, but a lot of love. I hope to look over the first chapter and post it by next week, so this is a just a heads up. I hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
